If love can last forever
by idreamx
Summary: Will you marry me Sakura Kinomoto? Syaoran asked as tears formed in to Sakura's eyes, she looked away and said I can't,I'm getting married to someone else. Chapter 16 up
1. Syaoran's Letter

Ok guys I edited this version cuz I didn't like it so plz enjoy all orginal author notes are here :P

Hey for those don't know me I'm puccastar and this is my first time making a fic. I hope you like my story please enjoy

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH sos lol 

Summary: He left her at the age of ten to study law and now comes back to stay forever finds out that she's going to get married to someone else can their love last read and find out PG-13 in the later chappies (sniff my old summary)

* * *

**If love can last forever **

**Chapter one: Syaoran's Letter**

* * *

It was raining heavy everything in Japan was complete blur. Ten-year –old, Syaoran Li jogged all the way to his mansion trying to escape the "death traps of his father". You see unlike most fathers,' Syaoran's father was a bit more "20th century". He despised the idea Syaoran running to Sakura's house everyday abandoning his studies. He whipped him, slapped him and bashed his head against the book; he still wouldn't listen. Fujitaka didn't mind Syaoran coming in to his house everyday, but teased every time he got there. Yet the friendship between 10-year-old Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran was different... 

Syaoran was leaving to London; his father hit the maximum point and sent him to law to school so he could be a successful person in life. Sakura couldn't stand seeing people she loved leave her; it took a while for Syaoran to tell her. Yet being a stubborn she wouldn't accept the fact that he was leaving. The limo headed out of the Li's gates, Sakura perched on a tree nearby and watched the limousine drive away slowly. She slowly began to climb down the ground. It was raining hard she could not see which direction it was heading yet she ran after it calling out:

"Syaora-kun, iie don't leave me!" Sakura ran as fast her little feet could carry her

" Don't leave me." Sakura yelled again. The limousine was heading away slowly capturing a small black visible dot in Sakura-chan's eyes.

" Don't leave me, because I love you." She whispered slowly dropping on to her knees on the road.

* * *

**_11 years later_**

* * *

" Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice sang on the other line in the cell phone. 

" Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed hearing her best friend/cousin voice.

"You're back?" Sakura exclaimed, "when did you come back?"

"Slow down. I came back today, I'm still in the plane I'm boarding in two hours."

" How rude you're only calling me since you don't a have a ride back home."

"Iie, I wanted to see how my best friend is doing."

" I will be there around quarter past five." Sakura said while glancing at her clock. "Don't worry lover girl I'm bringing Eroil-kun too, he would love to see you." Tomoyo started to blush deeply hearing what Sakura-chan said.

" Where are you?" Tomoyo wondered

" The mall.''

" Well JA NE! Sakura-chan, the passenger beside me is getting very annoyed by how loud I'm speaking."

"Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan." After they both hanged up a gift for Tomoyo ran through her head and rushed to the store.

* * *

**_Li Mansion_**

* * *

" Mail for Yelen Li." Wei said while bowing 

' Thank you Wei,you may go."

" Bills, bills, letter from Syaoran, poastcard from some unknown loser, bill, bill, bill." Yelen said flipping through the mail. " Wait a minute letter from Syaoran." Yelen teared the envelope while her eyes scanned the letter looking for importent stuff.

" Oh my gosh!" Yelen's voice ran through the mansion

" Okaa-san." Feimel, Fanran, and Sheifa shrieked. They rushed down to their mother's room

" What happened?" they asked

" Syaoran is coming home in two weeks!" Yelen sang

" Somebody call Fujitaka!" Yelen ordered

" Wei-san we need a phone fast." Sheifa yelled

" Here madam." A maid handed Sheifa the phone and quickly dialed the numbers and handed the phone to her mother.

"Hello?" Fujitaka said

"Fujitaka-san guess what happened." Exclaimed Yelen. It was rare that Yelen Li was this happy ever since Syaoran left she has been moaping around wasn't that cheerful.

"Nani?"

" Syaoran is coming home in two weeks!"

"He is congratulations Yelen."

" Where is Sakura-chan?" Yelen asked

" She isn't here."

" Please tell her."

" Of course, I am."

" Ja ne." The both said and hanged up

Sakura is going to be very happy.

* * *

****

Kinomoto Residence

* * *

"Oni-chan, I'm going to borrow the car, Tomoyo-chan is back from her trip. I am going to go pick her up."

"Sakura I have some good news for you." Fujitaka exclaimed rushing out from the kitchen not hearing a word of what Sakura said.

" What is it?" said Sakura sounded puzzled knowing her father his good news are rather dull and sometimes exciting, but the way he said it made her wonder what the news is.

"Well you always wished this when you where little and I think your wish came true Syaoran is coming back."

Fujitaka paused to see his daughter's reaction. She was speechless for a moment none of them spoke.

" How can this be? He can't come back if he would have told me when is he coming?" Sakura said all at once and just before Fujitaka can answer her. She ran all the way to her room she didn't know how she felt if she should feel happy, angry, sad A.N I don't know how she feels lol all she can care for is that he doesn't break her heart again.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER……. **

Ja ne and Happy New year

puccastar (wink)

( the first time I posted this fic was december 31m 2004 so this fic is one years old and this is the new edited chapter plzzzzzzzzzz review xoxoxxo chapter two here we go)

islandsdreams xoxoxoxo review lol


	2. Sakura's Feelings

Summary: He left her at the age of ten to study law and now comes back to stay forever finds out that she's going to get married to someone else can their love last read and find out PG-13 in the later chappies

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH sos lol

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"Well you always wished this when you where little and I think your wish came true Syaoran is coming back." Fujitaka paused to see his daughter's reaction. She was speechless for a moment none of them spoke.

" How can this be? He can't come back if he would have told me when is he coming?" Sakura said all at once and just before Fujitaka can answer her. She ran all the way to her room she didn't know how she felt if she should feel happy, angry, sad.

* * *

**Chapter 2****Sakura's Feelings**

* * *

"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked

"I suppose." A strange feeling bubbled up in Sakura she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Syaoran again.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo yelled waving her hand carefully so she wouldn't disturb Eroil when he's driving

"Hoe!" said Sakura startled

" Sakura Kinomoto you are keeping something from me." Yelled Tomoyo

"Ok, remember that letter you read."

" Which one? The letter from Rika-chan?"

" No, from Syaoran."

" I remember that letter, so what is the big deal?"

" He's coming back to Japan in two weeks."

" ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Tomoyo yelled

" You're worse than Onii-chan when I told him over the phone. I told you and I get yelled, what a great friend." Sakura said

" Oh, shut up Kinomoto."

" Back to last name basics." Sakura said raising her right eyebrow

" I guess, I will return that gift I got you, or instead I'll give it to Eroil-kun."

"What gift." Tomoyo said. " I'm so sorry, I was being a pain in the bum please forgive."

" I was only kidding."

"Here." Handing her purse to Tomoyo so she can dig it out.

" Sakura-chan I love it!" Tomoyo exclaimed hastily placing the bracelet on the palm of her hands.

* * *

**_(A Few days later)_**

**_Li's Mansion_**

* * *

" Mother when is Syaoran coming; are you sure he is going to come see us first" said Fanran one of Syaoran's

Sisters'

"Yes, of course I'm sure he's coming here first." Yelen said

" What if Syaoran, goes to see-

" Sakura-chan, mother." Sheifa exclaimed

"Most likely he will go to Sakura." Feimiel said

" Looks' like it he can't live without her. He would probably visit Sakura-chan first."

"How can you speak like this; he's your brother!" exclaimed Yelen

" Well yes, mother; don't you think it's Syaoran's choice not ours. I don't mine if he visits Sakura first; not us but it would be nice if he did visit us first." Said Fanran

" Mother what about Father won't he be very angry with Syaoran?" asked Shefia

" Shefia don't start we don't need an argument just when are little brother is coming home no do we?" Questioned Fanran

"Yes, I have to admit Fanran is right!" Fuutie and Feimiel voiced

"Let us settle this until Syaoran comes home. Girls it is late, past twelve o'clock. Goodnight! Yelen exclaimed closing her bedroom door.

" Goodnight, Okaa-sama

* * *

A.N that review button is right there on your left just scroll down and click unless you don't want an update on this second chapter well Goodnight it's near 12

Gal Chick: Woah Pucca I have to admit great chapter

Puccastar: Thankx 3 well plz plz **PLZ REVIEW** good nite though love you 3

Ja ne

Puccastar (wink) zzzzz

Chapter 2 edited xoxoxoxo islandsdreams


	3. Stranger Part 1

Recap:

" Mother what about Father won't he be very angry with Syaoran?" asked Shefia

" Shefia don't start we don't need an argument just when are little brother is coming home no do we?" Questioned Fanran

"Yes I have to admit Fanran is right!" Fuutie and Feimeil said.

"Let's settle this until Syaoran comes home. Any way it's late go to bed Goodnight!" said Yelen

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS =(

Chapter 3

Stranger Part 1

"Kinimo- Sakura- Chan!" exclaimed Sano, he was tall boy with shiny jet black hair and was another boy who was hopelessly in love with Sakura.

" Oh! Hey Sano-kun, what's up?" said Sakura

" Nothing I was wondering if you were busy today?" Sano said rather confidently while he glanced at her profile: emerald eyes, auburn shoulder length hair, and hourglass figure made him want to kiss her very badly.

" Oh, I'm really sorry Sano-kun but my father has guest coming over today and he needs my help. Sakura said sounding genuinely sorry.

" It's all right maybe another time." Sano said trying to not to sound disappointed but he did look like he was about to cry, but Sakura wasn't really interested in him even though he's a sweet guy.

"Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" exclaimed Sakura

" I see boys still venture out to receive a date from you" smirked Eriol.

" Put a sock in it Eriol-kun" said Sakura while she gave a death glare to Eriol

" Well she is a kawaii girl. Hohohohoho!" Said Tomoyo

" Any ways, Tomoyo informed me about Syaoran's future return to Japan. Is he really?" asked Eriol

" Yes he is…" Sakura said and suddenly looked at her watch and realized she had to go to the grocery store. " Gomen Tomoyo and Eriol, I have to help dad with the cooking tonight! See you tomorrow!"

At the Grocery Store:

As Sakura looked around the store for ingredients she remembered the conversation she had with Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran is coming back to Japan, will things go back to how they were before, and lastly does she love him? Sakura pushed the cart into the dessert aisle and noticed a chocolate cake and thought immediately that Syaoran would love this, embarrassed from her thought she steered away from the chocolate cake.

Sakura walked with the groceries in her hand and still pondered about Syaoran such as his appearance and attitude until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Squeaked Sakura

"It's ok –

" Sakura!" said Sano

"Oh, Hey Sano-Kun"

" You weren't kidding when you said you were busy. Want me to help you carry the bags?" asked Sano

" No that's all right, I am few minutes away from my house so I'll be all right"

" If you say so" Sano said watching Sakura walk away.

Sakura's House:

Outside Sakura exhausted from carrying the groceries and she felt the sensation of nausea opened the door with whatever strength was left.

" You're late Kaiju!" said Oni-chan

" I'm not a kaiju!" Sakura said

" Dad!"

" Hello Sakura How was school?"

" Good I guess, I brought the ingredients!"

" Thank you! Can you help set the table?"

" Yes!"

Two Hours Later:

DING-DONG!

" Sakura answer the door please!" said Fujitaka

" Ok … coming!" yelled Sakura as she opened the door she met…

DUN DUN DUN

OK the story ends here I now this chapter is crappy but hey still I can't help it well REVIEW REVIEW I'm reealllly sorry for not updating but Hey I warned you more reviews faster updates still I had exams MAN I had to study study study and whenever I had time to go on the computer I goyt yelled at from my mum

JA NE

Edited Version: =D

Well this is better than the original 3rd chapter =)!! Edited November 1st 2008


	4. Stranger part II

If love can last forever

Puccastar

Pucca: I'm back after a long time studying it's such a drag I tell you a drag and I'm going to make a new a story I'm gonna call it In a Heartbeat (review and tell me if you think it sounds interesting

Gal chick: I dunno I'm all ok I will be there

Chapter 4

Stranger Part II open the door

" Sakura answer the door please!" said Fujitaka 

" OK … coming coming!" yelled Sakura as she opened the door she met this young women A.N it's not Li Yelen) she had long black hair, which came up to her back. Dark brown eyes and had small figure; She looked around her late thirties.

" Hello is this Fujitaka Kinomotos' house?" questioned the lady when she just asked her question Fujitaka came to the door to see what was going on.

" Daddy who is this lady?" whispered Sakura

" Hello Kameko this is my daughter Sakura." Said Fujitaka " Sakura it means cherry blossom doesn't it?" asked Kameko 

" Yes it does." Replied Sakura

" Is Sakura your only child?" questioned Kameko

" No she isn't my son is already married living in England with his wife." Answered Fujitaka

"Why don't you lead Kameko to the living room Sakura?" said Fujitaka

"It's right this way." Replied Sakura as she showed Kameko the way

During Dinner 

" Dad how did you and Kameko meet?"

" Well Sakura just like how your father and mother met the only thing was that your father and I were best friends."

**Flash Back 25 years ago**

" Fujitaka you would be always there for me through thick and thing right Fujitaka?" said 18 year old Kameko.

" Of course Kameko I will be there for you"

Little that Fujitaka didn't know that Kameko had a crush on Fujitaka and loved him dearly and hated to loose him. She wished that she would get married to him. Fujitaka was popular at high school the most smartly and cutest. And Kameko most wanted girl in the school to date people was jealous of their relationship. Kameko was never interested of guys the guy she could ever trust was Fujitaka since he stole her heart and would never give it back. When she dated a few guys all Fujitaka was smile at her and say

" I see you given the other boys an chance"

" Shut up Fuji"

"Why should I?"

" Don't make me start"

Fujitaka started laugh, as Kameko looked puzzled soon they both started to laugh (such sweet memories).

A.N Fujitaka is 4 years older than Kameko. Kameko is about 43 Fujitaka is about 47 I know he is a bit to young I would feel strange if he was 54 .

**9 years later**

"Kameko your driving a bit to fast slow down!"exclaimed Fujitaka

" Sorry Fuji and why do I have to drop you at a school again."

"Kameko I'm not going to remind you again."

" You known for so many years and still can't figure my joking voice you are so sad Fuji I tell you sad."

" Thank you for that wonderful lecture mind you I have to go work"

" Well here we are have a nice time at your drop don't make a fool out of yourself Fuji. I will come pick you up around 4."

" Bye Kameko thanks for the ride." Waved Fujitaka

" Bye Fuji Love you see you soon."

" Love you too." Did I just say I … love you to Fujitaka and he love you too back to me this is too good to be true.

A.N you know how Nadeshiko and Fujitaka meet this how Kameko's heart breaks.

**1 year later**

" Sure ok I'll meet you around say 2 o'clock" said Kameko

" Thanks Kameko I'm sure you will love it."

" What is it?Fuji tell me please if you don't tell me I'm not coming!"

" It's a surprise!" chuckled Fujitaka

" Fine then bye"

"Bye." As Fujitaka hanged up the phone Nadeshiko asked Fujitaka

" Do you think she would accept this Fuji?"

" Of course Nadeshiko she would she's my best friend and understands me the best." While he planted a kiss on her lips.

**2 o'clock**

Kameko was looking for Fujitaka at their meeting place and there she met him five minutes later.

" Your late" said Kameko coldley

" I know I am." Said Fujitaka surprised at her cold attitude

" OK so what's the surprise?"

" Well… remember about that true love talk we had when we were young about finding our true love and how we would meet at Sunday 2 o'clock July." Said Fujitaka

" Yes" Kameko started to get scared and wonder if he found his true love.

" Well today's my day … Kameko meet Nadeshiko." Said Fujitaka

" Hello Kameko it's nice to meet you at last Fujitaka talks a lot about you"

" Heelll-oo Nadeshiko nice to meet you I never knew you and Fuji were together."

"He didn't that sneaky devil probley didn't even tell you about the wedding."

" The wedding?" asked Kameko feeling tears coming to her eyes.

" Yes we are getting married it would be nice if you can make it."

" Congrats Fujitaka Kinomoto I congratulate you guys and I really got to go right now."

"How come Kameko?" asked Fujitaka

" Please Fujitaka don't bug me right now I really have to an errand right now it's pretty urgent" As Kameko ran away with tears in her eyes. She went home crying her heart out he stole her heart and returned it in two pieces. Kameko decided that Fujitaka would no longer miss her now that he has got Nadeshiko and leave for England.

Back at Sakura's house 

"That's how your father and I know each other very well"

" Well right now I have got to go home."

" Bye Sakura nice meeting you and bye… Fuji."

As Kameko left a teardrop came to her check I wonder what happened with Nadeshiko it would be nice to meet her again. She didn't know that Sakura was staring outside her window looking at the flower her beloved Syaoran-kun gave her and whispered.

" Good night my love I would love you till our love last's forever"

I know I finally made an long chapter it was my goal to I finally update well see you guys got to go study know I'm thinking of a knew story in a Heartbeat think about the title and tell me what you think.

Ja ne

Puccastar (wink)


	5. Surprise I

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH sos

Thanks to all my reviewers **I-love-vash**, **Ronniekinzluvr**, **starriebubbles**, thank U SO MUCH I luv you for reviewing EX chapter 5 and this is the newer version

**Ages: Sakura 19, Tomoyo 19, Syaoran 20, and Eriol 20**

Chapter 5 Surprise Party I 

' Are you sure you cleaned?' Asked Yelen

' Yes Miss, we cleaned every room in the house moped, dusted and did everything you told us to do.' Said the maid.

'Well please check every things fine and especially the food.'

' Yes miss.'

'Miss! Miss! He's home! He's home!' said Wei

' Syaoran!' Yelen exclaimed running downstairs.

' Mother.' Said Syaoran; Yelen had to step back to have a good look at him the thought about not watching Syaoran grow up set her.

' Kawaii Brother!' exclaimed the sisters while the pinched his cheek.

'Let go of me! Mother help me.' Syaoran said while he struggled with his wild sisters.

'Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Shefia can you take this invitation to Fujitaka's house?' ordered Yelen at the mention of Fujitaka's name he remember Sakura.

' But mother that's the servants job?' complained Shefia but closed her mouth when she saw her mothers glare. As the sisters, went to deliver the invitation.

' Mother what's the invitation for?' questioned Syaoran

' You will see son, enough talk go upstairs and take a wash you might want to talk some sleep after your long journey you need to look fresh.' Yelen ordered

Syaoran began to walk up stairs with the servants carrying his luggage memories began to rush from his head. A.N I tried writing the memories but I was way tooooooo lazy sorry

' Master Li? Master Li your room is this way your heading for the bathroom.' Said Wei

' Pardon?' Syaoran snapped out of his daydream and realized what Wei was trying to say. The servants brought his luggage to his room as he let his body fall on to the bed.

' Sakura.' He muttered.

Sakura's house 

Huh she muttered she thought she heard someone mutter her name. She thought about for a minute but she was dreaming as she arose from bed began to refresh her self.

While eating breakfast she heard someone at the door. Who would be here at this time of the day?

' Dad someone's at the door could you get for me I'm eating.' Sakura yelled hated to be interrupted while eating. No response from her Fujitaka as her eyes skimmed around she found a note saying:

Sakura 

_You were fast asleep so I decided not to wake you up. I'm not home as you can see if you need to contact me I'm at Kameko's house alrighty you know the #._

_Otuu-san_

She remembered the people at the door she knew it was rude to keep them waiting so she opened the door and saw Sheifa, Fuutie, Feimiel, and Fanran.

' Good morning Sakura-chan!'

' Good morning Sheifa, Fuutie, Feimiel, and Fanran!' said Sakura

' The reason we came here is to send you this … invitation! Exclaimed Fuutie

' Don't open it now open it inside so we have no questions to answer.' Said Sheifa mysteriously

' OK we going back see you tonight Sakura-chan.' Fanran said

' Tonight?' she question

' You will see!' Feimiel exclaimed

Sakura began to close the door. She started at the invitation for a long time the suspense was killing her Should I or Should I wait she thought, couldn't take the suspense and lost her control opened the invation and read:

Your invited to the Li's Party 

_Time: 8 PM to 2 am_

_Date: July 21,2005 _

_Location: Li's Mansion _

_Clothing: Please dress your finest_

_Occasion: Surprise Party for------------- (_on her invation it was covered with white out.

' Now I know why they left me so soon and what Sheifa meant.' she said out loud.

Sakura glanced at the clock saw it was 10 A.M and decided to call the fashion expert Tomoyo. She raced to phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

_-Tomoyo's Place-_

'Who would call at this time?' she asked Eriol

' I don't know sweets. Said Eriol

' Hello?' said Tomoyo sounding pissed of

' Tomoyo I need your fashion advice are you busy.'

' Sakura no I'm not busy I'll be there with Eriol around 11 ok.'

' Why with Eriol?'

'He's at my house hun ok I got to go see you at eleven.'

' What did Sakura want?' asked Eriol

' Fashion advice why?'

' Oh just asking but why all of a sudden did she want your advice?'

' I have no idea.'

' I think I know why since the Li's are throwing a party today and I suspect she also got invited.'

'You got invited to?'

'Yes and I'm taking you with me!' Said Eriol as he gave her a kiss.

' Eriol I think we should stop I have to go find a dress and shoes I'll get dressed at Sakura's.' said Tomoyo

_----11 o'clock----_

' Coming!' said Sakura

'Sakura-chan!'

' Ok Sakura lets go work on your outfit private time Eriol dear.'

' But what am I supposed to do?'

' Find some fun we will be done I about 6 hours!'

6 hours later-

' Sakura you look so pretty I can't believe I created this and it took 6 hours of finding a dress 3 hours, hair 2 hours make up, 1 hour I think it's worth it, hold on let me call Eriol to come!' said Tomoyo as she took her cell to call Eroil.

' Tomoyo-chan thank you, I couldn't have done this without you!' exclaimed Sakura

DING DONG

' I'll get that!' said Tomoyo as she opened the door Eroil was already at the doorstep waiting patiently. Sakura was in her room; she wanted to surprise Eroil.

' Listen Tomoyo we have to go get ready soon the party is almost in a 4 hours did you bring your outfit?'

' Yes Eriol go home and change I don't want to leave Sakura alone for a minute I want to talk to her privately.'

' YOU HAD 6 HOURS TO TALK PRIVATLEY!' yelled Eroil. Sakura winced as she heard him this is one of those times Eroil-kun gets pissed of I guess she thought.

' Sorry sweetie please for me though?' She looked at his eyes

' All right Tomoyo I'll be back here around 8 o'clock to pick you and Sakura-chan all right?'

' Thank you Eriol!' she squealed and gave him kiss as his tounge entered her mouth she moaned. She pulled away and said ' I think we should stop before we get caught.'

T.B.C

That is the new Chapter 5 folks and thank you for the reviews if you read Harry Potter stories you might want to check out this story Only a little further


	6. Surprise II

Chapter 6 Surprise II 

A.N I'm writing this after chapter 5 so I have no idea who to thank but thanks for reading the and improved chapter 5 I'm pleased with it than my other chapter

Well I just checked how things where going and completely freaked out when I saw 22 reviews I was like OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG thank you sooooooooooooooo muchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh and to the people who added me to there favourites I'm updating A.S.A.P that's my treat all right

4 hits omg omg (getting really emotional right now thank you I love you so much hugs every body

Recap:

' Thank you Eriol!' she squealed and gave him kiss as his tongue entered her mouth she moaned. She pulled away and said ' I think we should stop before we get caught.' Eroil left the house and Tomoyo called for Sakura.

' Sakura!' Tomoyo yelled

' Yes?'

'Oh there you are why are you sitting outside? You could ruin your dress and all my hard work.' Tomoyo pouted

'Sorry I was just thinking…what are you still doing here?'

' I'm getting ready for a party!'

' Party? You got invited to the Li's Surprise Party to?'

' No Eriol's taking me as a guest.'

'Tomoyo can we talk?'

' Sure hold up I have to get ready.'

Outside the bathroom door Sakura was telling Tomoyo her problem while she changed.

' Tomoyo what's it liked to be loved?'

'Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… it's uh very good.' A.N trust me it's the hardest question to answer

' Ok what do you feel?'

' I feel all warm and protected that somebody loves me and knowing there by my side.'

' Tomoyo… do you really think out there in earth is my soul mate.'

' Sakura I could open this door and slap you! How could you think that of course there's someone there for you, there's a lot men willing to be your lucky 'guy'.

' I hope your right Tomoyo I hope so.' She whispered

Syaoran's room 

' Grr! Sometime I hate when mother always plans stuff and always at the last minute I know.' Syaoran growled in frustration looking for his suit.

' I mean why does she tell me at the last minute? Answer that? Yet I love her, she's my mother and it's not her fault.' It seemed like Syaoran was talking to some one yet he was talking to some one special who always loved him just the way he his… God, Whenever you're happy you completely forget god is there and when you're sad or disturbed you pay and he finally got your attention.

' God makes us sad and angry so we would remember God is there if we were happy all the time we would forget God exists.' He remembered what Sakura used to say.

'Kawaii brother you have a guest!' said Fuutie

' Do you always have to open the door with out knocking what if I was naked?'

' So you do that to me and sometimes I'm naked to.'

'Don't remind me.' He muttered darkly

' Well I'm off.'

The door opened again…

' Fuutie what did I tell you about knocking?'

' Sorry Syaoran.' Said Eroil as Syaoran turned around and saw his old friend who mainly annoyed him a lot but knew him the best.

' Eriol!'

' Yes don't get all excited next thing you know you'll be acting like a girl.'

' Shut up.'

' I mean did you hear your self, Eroil!' he said in his fake girl voice

' Shut up Hiiragizawa.'

' Fine all right ok well I just came by to say Hi all right I have to go home and get ready!'

' Goodbye.'

' Syaoran… does Sakura have any idea you're here?'

' No I planned to surprise he- I mean mind your own gosh damn business.'

' Nice save.'

' I thought you where going?' He stated coldly

As Eroil left in his car he thought about it and all along something was between Li and Kinomoto.

-In the bathroom-

' Shit now I have to take a shower!'

' Sakura do you mind if I use your shower?'

' No go ahead.'

Without thinking Sakura ran to her room and started at the flower Syaoran gave.

' Do you love me?' she questioned

-Syaoran's-

Yes he thought why do I keep on hearing voices all ready in dressed in his black suit waiting and wondering what he should do since his mother told him not to come downstairs until she calls him to.

4 hours later

' Finally I'm done!' Tomoyo said she looked very pretty (A.N I'm not telling you how they look until later) she walked to Sakura's room but it was closed and knocked.

' Can I come in?' she asked

' No Tomoyo I want to have some time to my self all right.'

' Ok sweetie.' Tomoyo sometimes treated Sakura like the baby and she was the mother.

Tomoyo had nothing better to do walked down stairs to the kitchen; carelessly Sakura left the invitation with a bunch of unattended mail. Tomoyo hasn't seen the invitation only hearing it from Eriol she knew what was happening. As she saw the whiteout she started to get suspicious and called Eroil.

Ring Ring!

' I'll get it no need!' Yelled Eroil guessing it was Tomoyo

' Eroil? Do you have your invitation with you?' she asked

' Yeah hold let me get it… ok I have it what do you need?'

' Ok Eroil go to the part where it says Occasion and tell me what it says!'

' Ok sure it says Occasion: Surprise Party for Syaoran Li why asking?'

' On Sakura's invitation it was covered in white out that's strange though.'

' Well while you where getting ready I visited Syaoran he was planning to visit Sakura and to surprise her.'

' Was he going to go visit her?'

' Yes! He was locked inside his room because his mother told him not to come out!' He squealed

' And why are you so happy about that?' Tomoyo raised her eyebrow sometimes you get embarrassed by Eroil real bad she thought.

' Because I like seeing him suffer… mwahahahahahahahahhahaha!' Eroil laughed evilly, Tomoyo scared by her boyfriend attitude thought of a lie on the spot.

' Eroil have to go the dog is getting sick all right bye!' She hanged up and never again will she give him sugar related or coffee.

' Tomoyo?' He said and hearing the dial tone oh well he thought it's time to go pick up Tomoyo and Sakura.

-Sakura's Room-

Sakura started outside her window for some strange reason she wished Touya's visit wasn't one day long, and wished some one was there to hold her while she was only with Tomoyo and she wasn't there with her.

Knock Knock

'Come in!' she said

' Hey I just stopped by here since I was really bored doing nothing to do.' Tomoyo stated, just as she finished speaking somebody rang the doorbell.

' Lets make Eroil wait and surprise him when we get down he knows where the emergency key is!' Sakura giggled

' Sakura! That's mean but it's a good pay back for acting so weird on the phone just when you need Chiharu she aint't there.'

Outside the Kinomoto's door-

' I hate TOMOYO AND SAKURA AND IT'S THE LAST THING I DO WHEN I GET INSIDE I'M GONNA KILL THEM I DON' T CARE ASLONG I THEY'RE DEAD!' He yelled not noticing some little kid was watching him and went and cried ' Mommy'.

Eroil entered the room in a huff and pissed of at Tomoyo and Sakura then Tomoyo came seductively down the stairs she was wearing this.(that's the url for Tomoyo's dress I was to lazy to describe it so I checked a site and found this one. Same for Sakura's dress) Her hair was out loose and curled at the bottom. When she reached the stairs he growled and said

' You look sexy!' Tomoyo flushed and slapped him lightly on his arm.

' Hey wait for me!' Sakura squealed and ran downstairs to meet Tomoyo and Eroil.

' You look wonderful Sakura! Aren't I lucky guy to have 2 young ladies as my date.'

' Don't you mean 1?' she stated

' Well yes but still oh well lets forget this and leave!'

Sakura was wearing this dress knee lenght puffed out a bit andtheonly straps of the dress where spaghetti. Her hair was put in to a bun and instead of lipstick she insisted of putting lip-gloss.

They got in to Eroil's Porsche Sakura in the back and Eroil and Tomoyo in the front.

' Did you tell her about the white out?

' No I didn't, I forgot.'

' Good don't tell her any thing about the surprise and make sure nobody mention's that's he's back we have to do the best to make sure Sakura is surprised!'

They reached the Li's place around 9:15 they left at 8:45 so it's about 30 minutes drive.

' Eroil come this way!' Yelen said

' Auntie Yelen this is my girl friend Tomoyo!'

' Nice to meet you finally Tomoyo, Eroil talks about you non stop and sometimes I wish I can put a sock in his mouth.' Said Yelen and Tomoyo chuckled

' That's the Eroil I know!'

' Why is everybody against me?'

' Gee I have no idea!' Tomoyo said sarcastically

' Sakura I didn't notice you there my it's been a 6 months since I last saw you Eroil, Daidouji and Sakura please follow me I'll take you to the special place!'

Yelen knew all of Syaoran's closest friends and Sakura and Eroil where one of them so she took them to a special room and they would be the first one's to see him.

'Li-san this room is wonderful I love the decorations!'

'Arigatou Gozaimasta.' Said Yelen

'Do Itashimashite.' Said Tomoyo

'And please call me Tomoyo.'

' And you can call me Yelen.'

' I guess everybody's getting along fine where's Sakura?'

' I think I know where she is we should leave her here Syaoran and Sakura have a lot of catching up to do!'

-Outside –

-2 months ago outside Sakura's house-

Sakura was holding the lamp she burned every since Syaoran left her kept it alive (In our custom's it's called a diya it's a small lamp which we use to pray)

' Sakura you still have that lamp?' said Chiharu, Rika and Nako at the same time

' Yes of course I will still have to lamp what do you think I would let it burn!' Said Sakura A.N Instead of the flower I changed it to the lamp because it was easier and made more sense to the plot

' Let's have a contest who can burn the lamp first gets a free dinner from all her friends?' said Rika

' What if it doesn't burn?' said Sakura

' We will see about that!' said Chiharu

A.N I Don't own the song Ismail Darbar does from the movie Devdas Silsila Yeh Chaahat Ka I put the Hindi words to unless people who has watched to movie know the Hindi if you want to listen to it If I were you I would go to http/ that's where you can here the song

Rika, Nako and Chiharu sang

**The season outstretched its arms, it has come**

**Waving, the rain then spread, it spread**

**A gust of wind will come and this lamp will be extinguished**

Frustrated they took books a fan and tried to blow and extinguish the lamp it didn't work

Sakura sang

**The chain of this love, I have not let it be extinguished**

**The chain of this love, I have not let it be extinguished**

**Lover, this lamp has not been extinguished, it won't be extinguished**

**The lamp of my love** **My lover, now come my lover**

**Oh my lover, now come my lover**

**Now come my lover**

**Oh my lover, now come my lover**

Sakura took the lamp and moved inside and they tried again and pushed Sakura so it can topple and fall yet she caught her self just in time it began to rain they took the lamp from Sakura's hands and placed it outside

Sakura still

**There was space, there was distance**

**There was a world of separation**

**And you were there, you were there, you were there** **Shimmering, sparkling, swaying in happiness**

**And here I was burning, and here I was burning**

**Again the cloud has thundered, thundering it has rained**

**Wandering, a storm has come but it hasn't been able to extinguish you**

**Oh lover this lamp, no matter how much this rain tortures you**

**This wind and this lighting**

**My lover, now come my lover**

**Oh my lover, now come my lover**

Sakura ran outside and took her lamp and protected it from the rain.

(Rika, Nako, Chiharu)

**Look at this crazy girl, of the world she is ignorant**

**A gust of wind will come and with it will bring her lover**

Sakura

**Oh lover now come my lover**

They pulled her back in inside and trapped her inside the curtains and took the lamp. Rika put her finger on the flame and yelped and cried and saw the little flame was still there.

Sakura

**Oh lover, this lamp**

**The chain of this love was not allowed to be extinguished from the heart**

**Oh lover, this lamp**

**Oh lover, lover, lover**

Sakura opened her eyes and wondered about Syaoran why was she Tomoyo and Eroil in this special room.

Dun

Don't you think it was long enough well I think it was long this is your reward

Disclaimer: I don't own the dresses and the song like I stated before all right see you later

Ja ne

I just edited here and noticed no urls here so look at my profile and you will find them all right ok


	7. Is that you?

Hey it's me again thank you to **Xo Kurai ox** I updated fast so you won't stab me just put the knife down so nobody gets hurt lol and **sportyanimekrnchick** is it that good I felt like it was a piece of shit and I felt stupid putting the song I'm glad you like it and **starriebubbles **yes that was Sakura's memory it was hard to explain you will find out later chapters

If love can last forever

Chapter 7: _Is that you?_

A.N I can't wait for the further chapters because I have it all planned out 

Recap

Sakura opened her eyes and wondered about Syaoran why was she Tomoyo and Eroil in this special room.

' Sakura Eroil and I will be heading down stairs I'm leaving my purse behind can you take care of it?'

' Pardon? Ok why are you going down stairs?'

' Eroil is going to introduce me to people.' Tomoyo lied

' Sure that's fine with me have a nice time!'

Tomoyo and Eroil left leaving Sakura behind they planned this with Yelen when Sakura was outside in the garden A.N you will see their little plan later (evil smirk)

-Syaoran's Room-

Knock

' Come in!'

' Syaoran you can come downstairs now!' said Sheifa

' Oh now you come and tell me to come downstairs what was I invisible well I'm going downstairs right now so can you kindly move from the door.'

Syaoran as he walked downstairs got suspicious when it was quite shrugged and kept going down while walking he saw a young lady she was very pretty and why was she in this room he thought. He got to the end of the stairs he quietly walked to the lady since her back was to Syaoran.

' Excuse me what are you doing in this room?'

' Yelen-san sent me here and told me to stay here.' Sakura said she didn't want to face the stranger and walked away to the garden with her back to his face. Ok why would my mother sent her here he thought.

' Do you have any idea moth- I mean Yelen-san sent you here?' Syaoran corrected his self didn't want this lady to know who he was.

' No I don't will you please leave me alone.'

' Before I leave can you tell me your name?'

' Why would I tell my name to a stranger I just spoke to I will tell you later if we meet again.'

' Would you at least turn around and let me see your face?'

' No.'

' Come on please?'

' No way I wouldn't.' she walked away from Syaoran as fast as she could.

' Hey wait up I mean it's just your face what's the big deal with me seeing your face?'

' A very big deal do you mind leaving me alone?'

' No I don't mind.'

Sakura was already getting annoyed with this stranger and began to run away from him.

' What's the big deal … Sakura stop playing games with me!' He blurted Sakura stopped running and waited till he caught up with her before he caught up with her she looked around for a cloth to cover her face.

' Sorry my mistake you just reminded me of someone I knew.'

' Who is this Sakura?'

' Why do you ask?'

' Just wondering.'

' All right Sakura is one of my childhood best friend she was really crazy, sometimes she would do stupid stuff for stupid reason's she was one of my closet friends who understands me the best.'

' What happened to Sakura?'

' Well I have no idea sometimes I wished I never left for London I only did it for my father's wishes I wish I never left Sakura.'

Tear's came to Sakura's eyes he remembered her she thought she began to remove the cloth from her face and said

' I never left you Syaoran and I will never leave you.'

' Sakura?' he said as his jaw dropped.

' Syaoran.' She smiled and fell in to his arms.

A.N Don't kill me because that's it for the Sakura and Syaoran scene's in this chapter well on to another character

--- Kameko's Place---

' I don't think this is right Kameko's I can't do this I'm destroying Sakura's happiness here.' Said Fujitaka

' Please Fujitaka do this for me please I gave up everything for you and I found out you were in love with someone else.'

' Kameko that was long time ago Sakura is my daughter and why should I agree to you?'

' Fujitaka that was long time is that all you can say that wasn't long time ago for me that as a biggest heartbreak I ever had and all you can it was a long time ago?'

' Kameko I'm sorry Sakura is my daughter I don't want to give her up so soon.'

' Fujitaka can you trust me my son will take good care of your daughter trust me if anything goes wrong they can have a divorce as soon as possible.'

' Kameko I…agree to this proposal it's not my decision thought Sakura has to decide if she wants this marriage.'

' Fine when Sakura says yes we get ready for this wedding as soon as possible.'

That's it for this chapter it's very short I know and I put a cliffy you will see chapter 9 will come very quickly


	8. Falling Apart

Ok I'm back thanks to my self and that's it well no one to say thanks to of course my reader's and reviewer's thanks for reading my story and reviewing

Chapter 8

Falling Apart

Before you read this can you pleaseeeeeee check out my new story called **Leaving your Arms** please please do it would mean a lot to me thank you very much if you do. And please please review

' Fine when Sakura says yes we get ready for this wedding as soon as possible.'

3 months passed after their meeting Syaoran and Sakura were finally together. Sakura's b'day was coming up and he wanted to give her something special

Kinomoto residence-

' Dad it's Kameko!' Sakura yelled to her father putting a hand on the phone. Fujitaka rushed downstairs and knew why Kameko called, he needed to talk to her in private and make sure Sakura doesn't hear.

' Sakura sweety can you go to Tomoyo's for a while I need to talk to Kameko in private.' Fujitaka said

' Ok…' Sakura said she called Tomoyo on her cell to inform her that she was coming, when Sakura left the house Fujitaka responded to Kameko.

' Hello?' Fujitaka said

' Fujitaka have you told Sakura at all I've been waiting three months for an answer and I still waiting.' Kameko said angrily

' No I haven't told Sakura she's to happy with Syaoran I can't ruin their relationship.'

' Tell her soon before I tell her you have 3 days to tell this if you don't I'll tell her and force her in to this marriage.'

' Kameko… you have got a deal what is the meaning of this marriage I can't see the direction where this is heading.'

' You will find out Fujitaka trust me it's the best thing you have ever done.' Kameko said and hanged up on Fujitaka.

'Hello?' Fujitaka said in to the dial tone he put the phone down and covered his face with his hands in fury.

' God please don't let Sakura get mad at me her birthday is tomorrow!'

--Syaoran's Room--

' So this is why you called me over.' Said Eroil

' Do you think Sakura will accept?'

' Syaoran she loves you how could she not.'

' I don't want to loose her again as I did before.' Syaoran sighed

' You must really love her.'

' Maybe I do when are you going to ask Tomoyo?'

' Soon maybe after you do.' Eriol said

Tomoyo's Room-

' Tomoyo-chan I've been wondering what if Eriol proposed to you what would you do what would you do?' Sakura smirked while Tomoyo blushed at the question

' I uh would uh kiss um him?'

' That's it I'm sure you would like to do more!' Sakura asked innocently

' Oh shut up Sakura-chan!' Tomoyo exclaimed she threw a pillow at Sakura, and she threw one back at Tomoyo in about 5 minutes Tomoyo's room was covered with feather's.

' Sakura-chan what if Syaoran asked you to marry him?'

' I have no idea what I would do when the time comes.' Sakura asked

' You're turning 20 tomorrow!' Tomoyo squealed

' I know and I will have to start looking for a job now that I'm done school.'

' Awwww Sakura-chan is growing old!'

' Shut up Daidouji.'

They talked and talked (what do you expect the to do?) until Sakura glanced at the clock and saw what time it is.

' 7:30! I'm sorry Tomoyo I got to go and make dinner.' Sakura rushed down the stairs while a maid opened the door for Sakura.

' Bye Sakura!' Tomoyo yelled from her window

' Bye Tomoyo!' Sakura turned back and waved.

--Kinomoto's House—

' Otou-san I'm HOME!' Sakura yelled she heard some one come down the stairs.

' Sakura I heard you … is it ok if you make dinner? I'm not that up to it.' Fujitaka

' Sure it's my day any way to make dinner.' Sakura said and headed to the kitchen to cook.

During Dinner-

' Sakura there is something I would like to tell you before bed.' Fujitaka said

' Ok…' Sakura said slowly she finished her last bite of her food, she stood up and headed to the kitchen to wash her plate. Fujitaka did the same after that he helped Sakura clear the table. After that Sakura headed upstairs to her room to watch t.v while Fujitaka cleaned the house. (I know it's strange to clean at night but a special guest is coming so you have to take any free time to clean) After cleaning Fujitaka headed for Sakura's rooms as he opened the door Sakura was already in her night wear she saw Otou-san and turned of the t.v.

' You wanted to talk to me?' Sakura asked Fujitaka sat down beside Sakura and held her in his arms with his head placed on top of hers, it has been a long time since Fujitaka has done this.

' Your turning 20 tomorrow.' Fujitaka said

' I know.' Sakura said

' I just want you to know that Otou-san loves you a lot and wouldn't let any thing bad to happen to you.'

' I love you too Otou-san.'

' I love you and Touya a lot and I kept you from out of harm tomorrow you are a big girl and I wish your Okaa-san was here to see this.'

' Ok.'

' I know you love Syaoran and he is a good kid and I trust him and I will let you spend the rest of your life with him but something came up… Sakura honey.' Fujitaka told her slowly

' What?' Sakura whispered while tears came to her eyes.

' I want you to remember that I love you a lot and I didn't plan this but it just came up.' Fujitaka said and placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead; Sakura started to get scared she didn't know what her father would be telling her next.

' Sakura you're having an arrange marriage to Kameko's son I didn't want to tell you this at all the day Kameko called remember? She told me if I didn't tell you this in three days she'll come over here and force you to do this marriage and Sakura even if you get your self married right now Kameko will find a way to divorce you guys and make sure you marry her son.'

Tears came down Sakura's face, ever since the age of ten she wanted to marry Syaoran she loved Syaoran so much she couldn't just throw away this love. Her father didn't mean for this to happen of all the strength she could muster she got up and headed for the door jumped in to her car and drove to Tomoyo's house. It was only 9 o'clock Eroil and Tomoyo where in the den watching a movie the doorbell rang and Tomoyo was really pissed of.

' Who ever is ringing that door bell I swear I'm going to kill them' Tomoyo said as she stood up and headed for the door

' Couldn't the maids get the door?'

' They're on break Eroil-kun at HOME.'

' Oh ok I'll come with you and give that person a bit of my mind.'

Tomoyo opened the door and was shocked to see Sakura drenched in her sleep wear and her eyes where puffy.

' Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo and Eroil said at the same time and Sakura just cried even more, Tomoyo brought her upstairs to her room with Eroil behind them Sakura cried in to Tomoyo's lap while she stroked Sakura's hair. She told them what happened after she finished, Eroil had a strange look on his face.

' Sakura? Did you tell Syaoran-kun?' Eroil asked her gently after Sakura calmed down a bit.

' No I didn't.' Sakura said softly and tears came up to her face

' Are you going to?' Tomoyo asked her gently

' Yes.' She whispered Tomoyo stroked Sakura's hair gently. Why did Uncle Fujitaka had to tell Sakura the news the day before her birthday Tomoyo thought? As the minutes passed Sakura took her face out of Tomoyo's blouse.

' Oh no I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan I ruined your blouse.' Sakura exclaimed

' That's all right Sakura-chan I can always put this to dry.' Tomoyo smiled she turned around to look at the time 11: 05.

' You're going to 20 in 55 minutes and what your doing is crying!' Eroil said Tomoyo gave him a dirty look and slapped him while Sakura smiled.

' What is that I see?' Eroil asked while Sakura began to laugh and cry at the same time she wrapped her arms around Tomoyo and Eroil and said:

' I love you Tomoyo-chan and Eroil-kun… promise that you'll never leave me?'

' Of course not baka how could we!' Tomoyo exclaimed.

' Sakura we would never trust you why don't you forget about all this and enjoy your birthday which is soon to come!' Eroil said

' You are right Eroil-kun!' Sakura said and then all of a sudden a big yawn came.

' Look's who's the sleepy one.' Tomoyo teased

' I guess I should be heading home I don't want to worry Otou-san.' Sakura said

' Sakura-chan you can stay here for tonight I can get a room all ready for you.' Tomoyo said

' No Tomoyo-chan I don't want to put you through trouble.'

' It's no trouble and Okaa-sama wouldn't mind.'

' Are you sure first I have to tell Otou-san.'

' Yes I'm sure here you can use my phone.'

' I guess you guys will be having the fun in this sleep over.' Eroil said sadly while Tomoyo shook her head.

' Eroil-kun!' Sakura exclaimed

Ok folks that's finally chapter 8 I suck at sad scene's tell me if you cried I highly doubt it here's some tissues if you cried ( I doubt it) Well I guess I'll have to wait until Saturday to be surprised with reviews tomorrow is our gods special day for women and I have to help my mom with a pooja hm I wonder if my akka (sister)will be doing it. Well tootles I hope I update soon I want at least to finish up to chapter 12 I have a lot of plans and have to introduce surprise character BTW: No magic in this story and please if I update my harry potter story please read it I haven't thought of a summary yet but please please read it REMEMBER TO LOVE FORGE AND GRED LIKE I DO AND THE WEASLEY'S and RONNIEKINZ


	9. Sudden Rush

Well I'm going to try and to a fast update you see to complete my goal thank you for reviewing Lov391 and MisunderstO-od-child what I have to say is at the bottom of the chapter my response.

**CONGRATS TO STARRIEBUBBLES FOR BEING THE 30th REVIEWER THIS CHAPTER IS DEDACTED TO YOU**

Chapter 9

Sudden Rush

' Sakura!' sang a voice

' I'm not surprised she still hasn't changed.' Said another voice

' Don't wake her up she's been through a lot yesterday night.' Someone said

Sakura thought she was in a dream hearing voices until she opened her eyes slightly and saw some blurs, then opened both eyes and...

' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Sakura yelled and toppled of the bed.

' See she's still the same Kaiju.' Touya smirked

' Hoe?' Sakura said she didn't get the chance to look up slowly her face lifted of the ground and saw Touya's face while tears came to her eyes and immediately ran up to him and gave him a hug.

' Oof.' Touya grunted and stroked Sakura's hair with his hand.

' What are you doing here?' Sakura asked

' What would I miss my own kaiju's birthday.' Touya finished as a response she stamped on his foot twice.

' I am not a monster!' she screamed

' KAWAII!' Tomoyo squealed.

' Waitaminute... aren't I supposed to be at your house?' Sakura said after realizing Tomoyo was there.

' I know but your dad and your brother both brought you here.' Tomoyo explained

' Ok.' Sakura said

' You should go brush your teeth birthday girl you stink!' Tomoyo teased and headed downstairs with Touya. After Sakura showered and brushed her teeth headed downstairs completely forgetting about yesterday night. Sakura reached downstairs and saw her brother's wife Kaho holding her nephew in her arms.

' KAHO!' Sakura squealed and ran to her to give a hug she had to be careful no to squish her nephew.

' What is his name?' Sakura whispered since he was sleeping

' Shijin.' Touya said over hearing their conversation and wrapped his arm around Kaho's waist and she rested her head one his shoulder.

' KAWAII!' Tomoyo squealed and brought out her tape recorder with starry eyes while every body sweat dropped.

' Lets have breakfast!' Fujitaka said finally as they quietly ate until somebody rang the doorbell.

' I'll get it!' Sakura said

' Sakura you don't have to its' your birthday.' Fujitaka said

' Its ok Otou-san.' Sakura said as she headed for the door and it was Eroil.

' EROIL-KUN!' Sakura squealed and threw her arms around him

' Sakura-chan!' Eroil said

' The party's not until 8 what are you doing here?' Sakura asked

' I thought I'll come here and see what is going on!' Eroil said

* * *

**-8 o clock-**

The first thing Sakura was going to wear for a party wasn't good enough for Tomoyo Daidouji. 

' But Tomoyo-chan I spent 3 hours looking for something like this.' Sakura lied 

' Right...you're lucky I'm here.' Tomoyo said shoving a dress in Sakura's hand and pushed her in to the bathroom. 

' Well?' Sakura said stepping out it was a yellow dress that was sleeveless with sequins around the dress and ribbon around the waist it stopped around half way above her thigh with flower designs at the bottom. 

' KAWAII!" She squealed 

' It's not that bad.' Sakura said looking her self in the mirror. 

' KAJIU THE GUEST ARE HERE!' Touya yelled 

' I AM NOT A KAJIU.' Sakura yelled back and rushed down stairs to answer the door and saw that Touya was just about to leave the house. 

' Where are you going?' Sakura asked ignoring the doorbell for a minute 

' To visit some old friends I'll be back Kaho and Shijin are here oh and happy birthday.' Touya said opening the door to revealing Chiharu and Takashi. 

' Finally I thought you would never answer.' Chiharu said stepping inside 

' Did you no that doorbells were invented t-' He was interrupted by Chiharu whacking him on the head while Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped. Soon Rika and Naoko and finally came. It wasn't exactly a big party only with her old friends was all she wanted. 

' Where is Syaoran-kun?' Sakura asked 

' Where's Eroil-kun? He was here a while ago. Tomoyo said the answer to their question was answered... 

Ding Dong 

' Syaoran-kun!' Sakura squealed giving him a kiss on the cheek 

' What took you guys so long?' Tomoyo asked 

' Something.' Eroil said playfully 

' Whatever.' Tomoyo rolled her eyes and told them to come inside. That is when the party started they laughed and caught up on old times and sang along to some music for about 2 hours suddenly the lights went out and Fujitaka and Kaho brought out the cake and everybody joined in singing: 

_Happy Birthday to you _

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Sakura-chan_

_Happy birthday to you _

_How old are you now? How old are you now? How are old are you nowwww? How old are you now?_

_Are you 1?_

_Are you 2?_

_Are you 3?_

_Are you 4?_

_Are you 5?_

_Are you 6?_

_Are you 7?_

_Are you 8?_

_Are you 9?_

_Are you 10?_

_Are you 11?_

_Are you 12?_

_Are you 13?_

_Are you 14?_

_Are you 15?_

_Are you 16?_

_Are you 17?_

_Are you 18? _

_Are you 19?_

_Are you 20?_

' STOP!' Sakura shouted and giggled and blew out the candles and Fujitaka fed her a piece of cake. After cake her birthday party was over it was 11-o clock. Tomoyo was sleeping over at Sakura's house and only Syaoran and Eroil stayed to help clean up after a while Eroil had to leave. After he left Sakura was sitting down on their porch watching the night sky. Slowly Syaoran opened the front door... 

' Who's there?' Sakura whispered

' Someone!' Syaoran said bringing chills to her skin and carefully wrapping a blindfold around her eyes.

' Syaoran-kun?' Sakura whispered

' Yeah it's me.' Syaoran sighed

' Good.' Sakura said letting him take control of her body leading to where ever he took her as he guided her in to his car and they drove away. Syaoran was finally near the spot as he hastily pushed Sakura there and told Sakura to take of her blindfold.

' Look!' Syaoran said there was a cherry blossom tree as the blossom fell down tears came to Sakura's eyes she ran to Syaoran and gave him a hug.

' This was the old place where we played and when you broke your arm on the tree.'

' That is right cherry blossom.'

' I wish we could stay like this forever!' Sakura said sadly

' We can.' Syaoran said slowly trying not to rush thing

' What do you mean?' Sakura said immediately sounding scared

' Well...' Syaoran said slowly getting down on his knees talking Sakura's hand

' I love you Sakura-chan and...' Syaoran stopped and blushed he slowly looked at Sakura's face and saw she was crying.

' Don't Syaoran what ever you're asking me stop don't tell me.' Sakura whispered

' Wh-.' Syaoran said but he was cut of by Sakura's finger on his lips

' I want to tell you something.' Sakura said

' I'm listening.'

' I love you more than any thing in the world you're my life while I'm your heart, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you be your wife, best friend, mother of your children. But something came up...'

' What came up? Syaoran asked

' I- I- I- I- anou"

' Yes?' Syaoran said sounding scared for the first time in his life.

' Getting married to someone else.' Sakura whispered, suddenly Syaoran's world began to crash down on him all his life he was waiting for his moment to propose to Sakura and now... it was ruined.

' Explain.' Syaoran said very cold voice, he knew it scared Sakura but it was her fault for telling him this. Sakura explained slowly.

' I have no choice I'm still in love with you no matter what.' Sakura said slowly

' Here.' Syaoran he shoved a tiny box in her hand

' Syaoran-kun?' Sakura squeaked

' Happy birthday.' Syaoran said as he headed to his car leaving Sakura all alone in their special spot.

* * *

-Li Mansion- 

' Are they coming Wei-san!' Fuutie asked anxiously

' No... Wait I see his car!' Wei said

' Everybody get in to your positions.' Yelen said as every body ran to a hiding spot. The door opened slowly and then-

'HAPPY ENGAMENT SAKURA-CHAN AND KAWAII BROTHER!' All of Syaoran's sister yelled a banner came down saying ' May happiness be with you' suddenly confetti came down with tons of balloons finally they all noticed Syaoran was standing alone.

' Where is Sakura-chan?' Sheifa asked

' Don't talk to me.' Syaoran snapped heading for his room

' What is wrong dear?' Yelen asked trying to keep up with Syaoran

' NOTHING.' He yelled slammed the door shut and putting a lock as he buried his head in his hands and whispered ' Why god? Why did this happen to me!'

Sakura-

Sakura stranded alone near the cherry blossom tree it suddenly began to rain.

' Oh shit.' Sakura cursed and ran underneath the tree praying that it didn't thunder.

' Why god?' Sakura said

' I LOVE HIM AND I CAN'T GIVE HIM UP I JUST CAN'T NEVER TO HELL WITH THAT BASTARD I HOPE HE DIES!' Sakura yelled to the sky

' YOU HEAR ME I- I- HATE YOU OK I HATE YOU.' Sakura yelled wishing she could be in Syaoran's arms .She slid down the bark of the tree remembering all the memories they had to together.

* * *

**Flashback**

' Syaoran-kun?' said the 10 year old looking around for him

' Yes?' He said standing right behind Sakura.

' AH!' Sakura fell on the ground.

' You will all ways be clumsy.' Syaoran laughed at her watched her get up as she dusted of her self.

' I am not baka!' Sakura said sticking out her tongue

' Yes you are!' Syaoran said stepping closer to her

' No I'm not.' Sakura said as he stepped closer to her

' Yes you are.' Syaoran said they were face to face

' No I'm not.' She said poking a finger in his chest. He came leaned in and came down to her ear and whispered..

' Yes you are.' They stared in to each other's eyes until

' Syaoran hurry up we have to leave.' Yelen yelled

' Coming Okaa-sama!' Syaoran yelled back and quickly gave a peck on the cheek to Sakura and turned away blushing and ran to his mother while Sakura stood there shocked and slowly moved her hand to the spot he kissed and blushed.

' Syaoran.' Sakura whispered shaking her head and walked to her father and brother.

**End of flashback

* * *

**

' Syaoran.' She whispered and moved her hand slowly to her cheek and gave a little chuckle. And sat down watching the blossom fall down softly to the ground.

Kinomoto House-

' Where is she?' Fujitaka asked Tomoyo

' I don't know she never stays out this late.' Tomoyo said eyeing the clock that read 12:05(**A/N** so what my sister doesn't even stay out that late)

' Don't let Touya-kun no he would throw a fit.' Kaho said rocking Shijin to sleep

' I know Kaho dear luckily he left the house to visit some friends.' Fujitaka sighed rubbing his temples. After a moment of silence they paced around the room suddenly...

' Eroil-kun might have an idea where Sakura-chan is Kinomoto-san!' Tomoyo said

' How do you know?' Fujitaka asked

' Anou Etou it's a long story let me call him.' Tomoyo said as she whipped out her cell phone and called Eroil.

' Hello?' He said on the other line

' Eroil-kun it's me do you have any idea where Sakura-chan is ?' She asked

' Nani?'

' She's not at home.'

' I think I do.'

' Good where are you?'

' Well I'm in my car luckily though.'

' Stop by Kinomoto-sans house all right.'

' Ok.'

' Ja ne.'

' Well?' He asked

' I'm meeting him in front of your house he has an idea where Sakura could be.' Tomoyo finished

Fujitaka finally wasn't so stressed about Sakura missing. Kaho was watching the window for any case of Sakura coming...

' Tomoyo-chan I think Hiiragizawa-san is here.' Kaho said after a while

' Ok thanks Kaho-san.' Tomoyo rushed outside and jumped in to Eriol's car and they drove away.

* * *

-Eroil and Tomoyo- 

'Where is Sakura?' Tomoyo said

' At the Sakura tree.' Eroil said quietly

' How do you no all this?'

' Syaoran-chan was planing to propose to Sakura-chan.' Eroil said in a whisper knowing very well that Tomoyo would yell at him.

'Sumimasen?'

' He was proposing to Sakura-chan at the Sakura tree.'

' NANI?'

' AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?'

' Hai.' Eroil mumbled

' You drive your ass over to Sakura-chan right now mister if you told me I could have warned Sakura-chan.' Tomoyo said

' True I know how cold Syaoran-chan can be.'

' Who knows what could happen some one could go and take her away or worse rape her.' Tomoyo said worriedly (**A/N** That is why you never stay out late some bad guy can take you away and rape you BEWARE OF THESE SICKO'S)

' All right all right I get the point.' Eroil said getting the point

' Good.' After a while of bickering Tomoyo spotted the place as they quickly ran there and saw a wall.

' How exactly do we get over the wall Miss. Daidouji.' 

' You're just in luck Sakura-chan showed me a short cut.' Tomoyo said coolly to Eroil, sometimes she wondered why she liked him. The short cut was through al lot of trees and pointy twigs and all finally Tomoyo and Eroil got through and there was Sakura all curled up in to a ball and drenched from rain.

' SAKURA-CHAN!' Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and gave her a big hug.

' Huh?' Sakura was surprised to see Tomoyo.

' What are you doing here Tomoyo-chan?' Sakura asked

' We were worried about you didn't come home for such a long time.'

' Oh.' Sakura said quietly and looked up to the moon as tears filled up to her eyes

' What is wrong Sakura-chan?' Eroil said crouching next to Tomoyo.

' Nothing.' She whispered

' I know you very well Sakura-chan something is bugging you.'

' I told Syaoran.' Sakura said

' Nani?' Tomoyo and Eroil said at the same time and Sakura explained the whole story.

' Lets get you home Sakura-chan.' Tomoyo said lifting Sakura up after she finished explaining

' How exactly do we get out of here instead of going through the twigs again?' Eroil asked

' You can use this way.' Sakura lead them out from the park and they were back in Eroil's cozy car this time Tomoyo sat in the back to look after Sakura as they slowly brought Sakura to bed leaving her tucked in. After a while the clock ticked Sakura moved back and forth in her sleep.

' Tomoyo-chan?' Sakura whispered Tomoyo was sleeping in the same room in a sleeping bag next to Sakura.

' Hai.' She muttered sleepily

' Should I marry this guy?' Sakura whispered that seem to wake Tomoyo

' Just wait until you feel it's right.' Tomoyo said

' You mean a sign?'

' Maybe.' She shrugged and pulled the covers to her face as in saying SLEEP NOW

'Arigatou Gozaimasta.' Sakura said

' What for?'

' For making me feel better.'

' In other words Do Itashimashite.'

* * *

DUN DUN 

I'm sorry I didn't update for a while for those who put me on alert sorry for disappointing you with my one shot Harry Potter story

Check it out in my profile

**My response:**

Kameko isn't exactly a bitch you will see why she forced Sakura in to marriage in the next chapter and no Kameko isn't exactly different this is how she is I wanted to introduce her as a nice person and hey she's one of my favourite characters.

I tried and focused on the character feelings it didn't exactly work maybe in my future stories it will work thank you for reviewing though.

LEAVING YOUR ARM IS NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE I"M TRYING TO FOCUS ON CHAPTER 10 AND MY EPILOUGE FOR MY HARRY POTTER STORY IT TOOK SO LONG IT REALIZE RON AND HERMIONE AND HARRY AND GINNY PLEASE PLEASE READ IT THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ALL.

Love

islandsdreams (wink) oh and don't forget to review heheehe lol thanks you for those readers who read but don't review

2932 WORDS YEAH


	10. Why?

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (the crowd cheers) Sorry for the wait and here is chapter 11. Thank you sooooo much when I went and checked how many reviews I had I was shocked and was laughing to see 41 reviews thanks to The Dark Empress of Eternity and Sakura my response are at the bottom of this chapter ook enough talk lets get this chapter on a move on

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Why?**

The sun shined through out the Li mansion April already passed and it was June. Syaoran deserted himself from Sakura for a month and half so far. Truth is told Syaoran missed her like crazy her beauty, smiles, laughs, warmth, kisses, hugs and her kindness. Every time he closed his eyes and thought deeply about Sakura the words **' I'm engaged Syaoran'** ran through his head. One of these day he is going to soon face Sakura. He thought Sakura was doing fine with him truth is she isn't...

Kinomoto Residence

' Konichiwa Sakura sweetie time to wake up.' A kind voice said

' Not yet.' Sakura mumbled as she pulled the covers to her face and turned away

' Sakura...' The voice said impatiently

' Sleep!' She mumbled

' Every time I come here do we have to go through this?' The voice said in frustration as she removed the blanket from Sakura's bed and threw it to the floor, quickly opened the curtains to let the sunlight shine in the room. And poured a cup of water ice cold water on Sakura's face.

' AHHHHHHHHHHH!' Sakura yelled and suddenly fell on to the floor.

' Finally I thought you would never wake up.' Tomoyo exclaimed and handed Sakura some clothes to change in to

' TOMOYO-CHAN!' Sakura ran to Tomoyo for a hug

' Yeah I know I'm back.' Tomoyo said grimly

' School was so boring with out you if it wasn't for Eroil-kun, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Nako-chan, Takashi-kun and Sy- Sakura stopped when she was about to say Syaoran's name while

pain shot through her face

' Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo asked worriedly

' It's nothing Tomoyo-chan.' Sakura smiled sadly

' You sure.' Tomoyo said not convinced by Sakura's tone

' I'm sure how was Singapore?' Sakura questioned

' The most beautiful place in the world.' Tomoyo squealed

' Really?' Sakura questioned the thought of Syaoran disappeared from thought

' I'll tell you all about Singapore after you get dressed your breath stinks.' Tomoyo teased while Sakura flushed and ran to the bathroom. Tomoyo headed downstairs for breakfast. As she seated down on a stool and looked around the house as though something was missing.

' Touya-san, Kaho-san, Shinji-chan already left?' Tomoyo asked

' They left after the day you went to Singapore... you can't expect them to stay for a two months.' Fujitaka chuckled and handed her a plate.

' Any thing new happen in Tomeda?' Tomoyo asked

' Well no.' Fujitaka said

' Oh.' Tomoyo

'I'm done!' Sakura said running down the stair. Tomoyo and Fujitaka gave her look.

' Nani?' Sakura questioned

' Have you ever thought about clothes Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo said turning away. Slowly Sakura looked at her self and saw she wasn't wearing any pants.

' Hoe.' Sakura flushed and ran quickly upstairs

Tomoyo and Fujitaka couldn't hold their laughter and burst out laughing after they calmed down a bit.

' Tomoyo-chan I'm glad you came back?'

' How come?' She asked

' Sakura-chan. well wasn't her self.'

' Go on.'

' I suspect ever since she came home from her birthday she well is sad, mopes around home a lot, doesn't eat so much, etc.'

' She seemed all right when I talked to her on the phone and all.' Fujitaka was just about to say something but was interrupted by Sakura coming down the stairs.

' What is for breakfast Otou-san?' Sakura asked sitting down beside Tomoyo.

' Pancakes.' Fujitaka said handing Sakura plate while placing a pancake on Tomoyo's plate.

' Yummy.' Sakura said while inhaling the scent of maple syrup. Tomoyo began to cut her food in to pits of pieces; Fujitaka placed a pancake on Sakura's plate for a few minutes you could her the sound of forks scraped across the plate.

' Tomoyo-chan what is Singapore like?'

' Clean!' She said dreamily **A.N** my okaa-san lol I used Japanese said you could get fined for littering, chewing gum and all and she said it's really clean.)

' Cleaner than Japan?' Sakura asked curiously

' Hai even cleaner!'

' Wow.' Sakura said amazed

' What is school like in Singapore?'

' Similar to Japan.'

' Any uniforms?'

' Hai.'

' So it's basically like Japan?' Sakura questioned

' Some way it's similar... but stuff are cheaper there.' Tomoyo said lazily taking her last bite of her food.

' Oh.' Sakura said finishing her food hastily.

' Slow down Sakura-chan or you going to choke.' Fujitaka said while washing the dishes, Sakura handed Fujitaka her plate and kissed him on the cheek and fled the house. After Sakura and Tomoyo left a smile was brought on Fujitaka's face. He hasn't seen Sakura this happy for a while suddenly the phone rang...

Sakura & Tomoyo

'Sakura-chan how is Li-san?' Tomoyo politely asked while Sakura turned quite and started at the ground for a while.

' Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo gently said

' He's fine.' Sakura said lightly in monotone

' You're still not talking to him aren't you? Tomoyo said gently

' No.' Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she wiped them fast.

' Oh Sakura-chan.' Tomoyo edged near hear and gave her a comforting hug, the warmth of Tomoyo's comforting hug brought a smile upon her face.

'Tomoyo-chan I don't blame him what if Eroil-kun told you he was getting married to someone else?' Sakura peered.

' I- would- be shocked and feel like his love for me isn't important. Tomoyo stated thoughtfully and slowly and she began to wonder what if Eroil was getting married to someone else.

' Maybe that's how... he's feeling.' Sakura said unable to say Syaoran's name.

' Enough talk about that lets go to...Eroil-kun's place!' Tomoyo said.

' All right...' Sakura said slowly

* * *

_Eroil's Place_

' Coming!' Eroil said running down the stairs as fast as he could as he opened the door Tomoyo and Sakura standing outside with grim smiles on their faces.

' Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan your back?' He said while turning red.

' Aren't you going to invite us in?' Tomoyo asked

' Oh yes come in!' Eroil flushed while Sakura giggled

' To tell you the truth Eroil-kun red isn't your colour.' Sakura whispered while gave her a look.

' Wow Eroil!' Tomoyo said sounding amazed examining his house

' Yeah Eroil it's really good.' Sakura said sounding impressed

Eroil 's house use to have the colours that don't give you the welcoming feeling, different shades were painted around the house giving Sakura a happy feeling.

' Thank you.' Eroil said walking to the kitchen to give his guests some food.

' What are you doing Eroil-kun?' Sakura peered in to the kitchen while Tomoyo was reading a magazine.

' Something.' He said

' I will help.' Sakura said flatly walking in to the kitchen

' No you will not sit down...' Eroil said gesturing her out of the kitchen

' Come on Eroil-kun there must be something I can do?' Sakura asked

' Well- there is something you can do for me.' He said thoughtfully

' Nani?'

' Come upstairs to my room and I will show you.'

' Ewww Eroil you nasty!' Sakura teased

' Iie! Not I do mean it like that.' Eroil said pushing her outside

' Then what?'

' Later now go!'

Sakura did not like the idea of getting kicked out of the kitchen. Board out her mind she saw an invitation to a party lying absently on the coffee table (**A.N **hehe lol I wonder why they call it the coffee table any ways) making sure Eroil wasn't looking she took out the card and gasped at what she read:

_Your Invited to:_

_The engagement of: Sheifa Li, TommyWu. At the Li Mansion: Sunday June 13, 2005. The Time is from 7:00- 12:00._

_Yours truly,_

_Li Yelen_

**(A.N** grrrr all that grammar to correct over there)

She remembered something that her father said saying something going to the Li's Mansion on Sunday. She didn't want to go the Li Mansion, if she didn't go it would be since the Li always helped the Kinomoto family when they were in trouble i.e. the demise of her Okaa-san. How Yelen took care of Touya and Sakura when she could have spent time with her own kids. If she went it broke her heart seeing Syaoran all over again ever since her birthday incident. She hated her self for telling him and always wondered why she was engaged her father hasn't had a single clue but all he knows he was to do with her Okaa-san.

' Sakura?' Eroil said handing her a drink

' Hugh?' She said and looked up and accepted the drink.

' What have you been doing, noising through my mail I suppose?'

' Sorry Eroil-kun.' She said

' Are you coming upstairs or what?' Eroil asked

' Hai!' She said walking upstairs to his room

' Where are you going?' Tomoyo asked

' Eroil wants to show me something.' She said

' Can I come?'

' NO. I mean it's ok.' Eroil said blushing

' Yes... any ways you going to show me or what?'

' Yeah go to my room I'll be there.' Eroil said while Sakura headed for his room

' Good!' Eroil said slamming the door just as Sakura entered.

' Ok spill.' Sakura said plopping her self on his bed while Eroil rummaged through his stuff.

' Ha here it is!' Eroil exclaimed opening it too show Sakura.

' OMG!' Sakura squealed but was quieted down by Eroil's hand.

' Are you really?' Sakura asked

' I felt like I waited too long.' Eroil said

' Good for you Eroil, good for you.' Sakura whispered

* * *

That's it folks I'm really sorry for disappearing for such a long time but hey this chapters long enough at its 6 pg. on Microsoft word with size 10 FONT! Ok so too bad if this didn't satisfy your length.

Thank you The Dark Empress of Eternity for reviewing of course I would never ditch my stories I hate authors who do that especially if the story is really good oh well cya new time ppl

And now please click that little review button underneath you all right.


	11. Emotions

Omg ahhh thank you for your reviews again, omg I'm in a terrible situation after a review, noo that review didn't affect me and it wasn't a flame so don't start saying sorry. But it got me thinking, about stuff if I tell you it's going to ruin the plot and I'm going to loose a lot of readers and reviewers but gain flames which don't really affect me but please when I'm going further in to chapters and stuff happens that you don't like tell me. I will change it if it doesn't affect the story well thank you to your reviews and reading my story it brought a smile to my face here it is:

**Chapter 11**

**Emotions**

' Are you really?' Sakura asked

' I felt like I waited too long.' Eroil said

' Good for you Eroil, good for you.' Sakura whispered

* * *

Early Saturday morning, for once young Sakura Kinomoto was wide-awake; she couldn't manage to fall asleep after twisting and turning on and on in her bed. Got up and started to get ready, after refreshing her self she went down stairs and started to make breakfast for herself and her Otou-san.

Glancing at the time while she was making eggs, gasped to see it was 7:30 AM not her usual wake up time. Hearing the movement of feet above her smirked to hear that her dad was up and placed their breakfasts on a both plates. Siting her self down on a chair she began to eat quietly, and saw the Li's invitation on the counter top in the kitchen gleaming brightly in the sunlight. Finally old Fujitaka walking tiredly down the stairs with a warm smile on his face seeing his daughter make breakfast so early.

' You finally decide to get up early for once?' Fujitaka said reaching for the cup of coffee his daughter made for him.

' Couldn't sleep.' Sakura mumbled getting up after finishing her breakfast.

' Sit down Sakura.' Fujitaka commanded, while Sakura obeyed his command and sat down in her chair again.

' It's been a while since you and me had breakfast together.' Fujitaka said smiling sitting down in a chair

' But I'm done my meal!' She pointed out

' You can just watch me.'

' Oh.' She got up and washed her plate and utensils and sat back down again, she glanced up at the Li's invitation and blurted out her thoughts.

' Are we going to the Li's engagement party?'

' Well- if you don't want to come that is fine with me.' Fujitaka said

' No I will come, I'll just ask Tomoyo-chain's help with a dress.' Sakura said getting up and reaching for the phone

' I don't think she will liked to be called at 8 o'clock in the morning when it's a Saturday.' He said wisely finishing the last bits of his breakfast.

' I guess I'll go to my room and watch some television.' Sakura said heading upstairs

' Why don't you finish your homework?' He asked

' Done yesterday!' Sakura yelled from her room

' Ok fine then.' Fujitaka headed to the sink to clean the dishes

Closing the door after taking to her father she couldn't control her self and grabbed the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

* * *

_Tomoyo's Bedroom_

' Who the hell would call at this time of day?' Tomoyo grumbled and took the phone in frustration

' Tomoyo-chan!' Sang a voice on the other line

' Nani?' Tomoyo grumbled

' I need a fashion emergency!' Sakura giggled knowing those words would wake Tomoyo completely

' I'll be there 12 noon, Pacific Mall! Sakura-chan!' Tomoyo said not realizing that she was out of her bed.

' OK Ja-ne.' Sakura said hanging up

' Now that's over with,' Tomoyo said sitting down, ending up falling down on the floor hurting her rear end (A.N ouch that's gotta hurt)

* * *

_-12 Noon Pacific Mall-_

' Ok Sakura chan, tell me what are you looking for?'

' A dress.' Sakura mumbled

' For...'

' Sheifa's engagement party.'

' You're going!' Tomoyo said sounding surprised

' Might as well- hey how did you know about Sheifa-san's engagement?'

' Yelen-san sent me an invitation.' Tomoyo said

' Are we done talking or we going to shop?' Tomoyo exclaimed pulling Sakura in to one of the dress stores**. (A.N** Ok here in Canada theirs this mall called Bayview Village, and it holds all these dresses and fancy stuff lets assume Tomoyo and Sakura are in that fancy place called Pacific Mall all right

' How about this one!' Sakura said coming out of the change room showing Tomoyo

' Makes you look skinner than usual.' Tomoyo said handing Sakura a big pile of dresses to try on.

Luckily they didn't leave their shopping till the last minute or that would interfere with their "makeup day". After hours and hours trying to find a dress for each other it was 3 o'clock 2 more hours until the mall closes.

' Tomoyo-chan oh my gosh you got to try that on.' Sakura said pointing to the mannequin in the window

' That dress is to fancy for my liking.' Tomoyo said heading inside the store

' But Tomoyo-chan, I tried on the dresses you picked out for me now it's your turn.' Sakura said

' All right.' Tomoyo agreed no point arguing since they didn't have that much time.

' Arigatou!' Sakura squealed pulling the dress of the rack and pushing Tomoyo towards the change room.

' Well?' Sakura said waiting patiently outside

'Happy.' Tomoyo said opening the door walking outside the change room she felt shallow.

' Oh my god look at your self.' Sakura exclaimed clasping her hand over her mouth

Scared to see what was so great inside the mirror slowly Tomoyo turned to look. She couldn't believe her eyes right in front of her was a thing of beauty, Sakura was supposed to have the beauty instead was Tomoyo right their hogging it. She thought twice couldn't believe the person she was starring at was she.

' Tomoyo-chan how much is the dress?' Sakura asked

' Oh my lord it's $150.' Tomoyo exclaimed (**A.N** I don't no Japan's currency well it's yen so instead I used dollars because most people are from South America, or North America reading this story)

' Well hurry up and remove it because we have no time to look for a dress for me.' Exclaimed Sakura

' Nani?' Tomoyo said sounding puzzled after Tomoyo changed out of the dress handed it to Sakura whom went and bought the dress.

' Iie Sakura-chan, all your hard earning money is going down the drain just for me.'

' Hai.' Sakura said handing the bag over to Tomoyo

' Your the best friend slash cousin in whole entire world!' Tomoyo said giving Sakura a big hug

'Now lets go find a dress for you!' Tomoyo said dragging Sakura

* * *

_Eroil's Place_

' Syaoran man do you think I can do this?' Eroil asked Syaoran over the phone

' Iie.' Syaoran said smirking on the other line

' Thanks for your support, Sakura gave me all of the support.'

' She did?' Syaoran said quietly

' Hai, she did she wished it would happen to her one day.' Eroil said absently then realized what he just said

' She did?' Syaoran said angrily

' OOPS got to go I hear the oven burning.' Eroil said hanging up the phone

' Whew I hope Sakura-chan never finds that I told Syaoran.' Eroil said trying out random suits from his closet

* * *

Ok people you better review because I dam it gave you a fast chapter update, even when I was sick so you people better review. OK I no I sound like a bitch but hey you review I update faster. I know this chapter had nothing to do with the story but it had to deal with the last bit of the story now that I giving you a bit of a hint, unless you used your common sense and figured it out. Well the next chapter is called: _The Big Night_ and its' about the engagement so review so you can see this chapter faster

**P.S** At least **10 reviews** now click that button underneath you! **NOW!**


	12. Big Night 2

Omg are you people physic or something because something you people said was going to happen. I no I updated really fast and omg I'm staying away from school for about 5 days now so thats why I can update so damn friggen fast... incase you people are wondering.

**Chapter 12**

**The Big Night part 2 **

**(A.N** see notice how I kept the same title see hehe ok never mind you people think I'm weird .)

The glamorous colours painted around the Li Mansion instead of white. Banners were posted mostly to every corridor you enter saying _To our loving daughter and our future son-in-law/ faithful son we wish you a happy engagement love Li family & Wu family. _Balloons were blown up, confetti was ready to be thrown at night, rings were safely kept with Yelen, and food was getting made. Nothing could possibly go wrong today.

'The bride is walking oh no keep watch of her unless the evil eye comes and spoils the enagement.' Sang Fuutie with her other sisters.

' Oh stop it!' Sheifa said

' But Sheifa-chan your too young to be sent away.' Feimel said

' I know bu- she was interuppted by Fanran

' Too young to go through the wonders of marriage'

' Oh just leave me alone you are all just jealous because I'm getting engaged before all of you.'

' But Onee-san you are to young to go through heartbreak.' Syaoran said standing out side his bedroom watching what was happening between his sisters.

' I know but...' Sheifa couldn't help it she burst in to tears

' You see we should break the engagement onee-san is crying.' Syaoran said walking towards his older annyoing sister, even though Sheifa was always the annoying one but she was the wisest of them all she took care of Syaoran when she was little for some strange reason. But he couldn't stand to see Sheifa going through heartbreak just as what happened between him and Sakura two months ago.

' Iie don't!' Sheifa exclaimed

' What will happen when Wu-san breaks your heart?' Syaoran said

' Well he woul-

' How you no he might be using you?' He spitted angrily

' Of cours-

' How would you know?'

'Because that is what people do, they use you and break your hearts just for the fun of it!' Syaoran said hysterical

' Just because this happened between you and Sakura-chan doesn't mean you can't take your anger on me!' Sheifa exclaimed

' Shut up!' Syaoran said slapping his sister across the face as she fell to the floor

' Sheifa-chan!' Cried all three sisters running to their sisters aid

' Never talk about Tommy about how bad he is in front of me again!' Sheifa said getting up walking towards her little brother and slapped across the face just as he did to her leaving a big red mark on his cheek. All four sisters walked away from him heading towards to their mother so they can help decorate.

Syaoran stared at his hand shocked at what he has done to his older sister, sure they are completely annoying but he would never slap them till this day. Maybe its love that is making him acts like this, ever since he broke up with her he is missing love in his life. If only he could go back to his cheerful self again and love all over again.

_Sakura_

Sakura was clearing the dishes in the dishwasher until she felt pain in her right cheek.

' Ow!' Sakura softly exclaimed leaving her work and headed for the bathroom to see if her cheek was all right. Looking at her reflection she saw a red mark on her cheek, like some one had slapped a person across the face. Ignoring the pain she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was a bit pale, her eyes had no more life in them, and she looked like she aged by two to three years.

' Who is this girl?' Sakura muttered to her self; pushing her hand against the mirror.

' What happened to Sakura Kinomoto?' Sakura said a bit louder

' I'll tell you what happened to Sakura Kinomoto.' Fujitaka said watching her daughter in the bathroom

' Sakura Kinomoto is depressed Sakura used to sleep in no matter which day or month it was, Sakura was bubbly girl, and this Sakura Kinomoto was filled with life.'

'This new person has taken my daughter Sakura Kinomoto away she wakes up early, she is depressed and mopes around the house, well I'm telling you that I miss my daughter terribly much. May you bring her back?'

Hearing her fathers' word made tears form in too her eyes. She never knew her act could hurt so many people, her depression hurt many people including her family. She told her self I have to forget. I have to move on in life and forget the bad things that happened and remember the good things.

' Oh, Otou-san!' Sakura cried wrapping her arms around her fathers' neck

'Sakura! How much I missed you.' Fujitaka was thrilled having her daughter back to her regular self.

' Why don't we have some wonderful breakfast you cooked for us?' Fujitaka exclaimed leading his daughter towards the table to eat.

_Eriol_

Throughout his life everything was fine except for love, he remembered the first time he met Tomoyo Dadijou.

**Flashback**

' **Eriol, this is my best friend and my cousin Tomoyo, Tomoyo this is my other best friend Eroil.' Sakura said cheerfully**

**Eroil took a good look at Tomoyo, she looked like a angel from heaven; her hair was so long and silky, her lips soft and cunning, all of her features made Eroil want to snatch her away and lock her beauty from everybody else. He started to get to know Tomoyo better she was very intelligent. **

**End of the flash back**

" I can do it I have Sakura and Syaoran for support!" Eroil exclaimed, "lord please let Tomoyo say yes.'

Dun Dun Dun

I Know I know should have been longer I just got lazy and plus It's been a very long time since I updated I got very busy I had exams to study for my math and language needed to pass and I got my results and got b's on both I'm very happy! Even for an A' average student I despise b's in this case It's ok I'll try and update

Xoxoxoxoxo (please review!)

**Islandsdreams**


	13. Big Night 3

Yeah lets what should I say here ok I got my first pair of glasses today and their really cool advice for first time wearers of glasses like me your eyes hurt when you first wear them so take em' off let them relax stay a arms length from the computer or reading material (this is for non glasses wearers) for distance wear them more often and for computer and t.v too make sure you have them (thats when I need em') well thats all keep and eating CARROTS!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Big Night part 3

* * *

**

**It was the night of Shefia-sans' engagement with Wu-san, and Sakura was telling her self she can enter the mansion, she can enter it without getting noticed by Syaoran-kun.**

" Tomoyo, I can't go- I'm too scared," whimpered Sakura

" Oh! Stop being a coward.' Tomoyo said. " You will be with me and Eroil-kun."

" I'm having second thoughts, you can hand my engagement gift to Shefia-san! Won't you?"

" Iie! Sakura-chan the Li's have done so much for you, this is how you treat them?" Tomoyo hollered

"OK, OK fine you're right." Sakura yelled as she got up from her seat and walked to her window.

''I'm scared Tomoyo-chan, I'm scared to see him, I'm scared to see his reaction, and scared hear his voice.''

" Sakura-chan- I-

" It's ok this is my problem, and I have to face him one day or another." Sakura said

" OK, I'm going downstairs to watch t.v, if you need anything just holler OK?"

" OK."

Sakura walked up to her window, glancing down at the night skies. She wished, she was back to her normal life, thoughts of depression and memories ran through her mind. She was helpless; Tomoyo, Eroil, and Fujitaka could not stand watching Sakura-chan going through this hard core of agony.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hai."

"I will always' be there for you, whenever you need me."

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan." Tears filled both of the girls' eyes. It was so unlike Sakura-chan to be unhappy.

* * *

Everyday she would be suspended by guilt, everything she touches it reminds her of him. She glanced at the dress she was going to wear at the Li's party, the colour was a called "sea breeze" as she ran her hands through the material loving the satin texture beneath the palm. It felt soft, and luxurious. Looking at it made her feel that she was wealthy girl. She glanced at the clock again, it was 6:30, the engagement started at 8:30. She didn't have the heart to get ready, Tomoyo's hair and makeup were done. Sakura was just wrapped in a bathrobe with no makeup on and her wasn't set. She called Eroil; he wasn't going to pick them up since he didn't want to see Tomoyo. Until he proposed to her.

" Hello?" A deep masculine voice came through the phone. That didn't sound like Eroil at all Sakura thought. She thought slowly until she realized it was Syaoran-kuns' voice. Her hurt melted hearing his voice one more, until she snapped out of trance when he yelled Hello again.

"May I speak to Eroil-kun please?" Sakura said in a high pitched tone

"Sure." Syaoran replied throwing the phone to Eroil.

" Hello." Eroil said

" Eroil-kun, it is me Sakura-chan."

" Sakura." He gasped immediately lowering his voice so Syaoran would not here.

" Hold on." Eroil said. "Yo! I'm going to take this call in the balcony OK."

"Sure whatever, leaving the room."

"What is wrong?''

" I can not go to the engagement today." Sakura whispered spilling tears

"Why?"

" He is there, Eroil-kun; he's mad at me, I know him well he holds the grudge for a very long time."

"Are you ready?"

" No."

"Why"

" Sakura the Li's are counting on you."

" That is exactly what Tomoyo-chan said to me earlier.''

" Well listen up, pretty girl, listen to us." Eroil said. " We love too much, and we can't stand seeing you go through all this. Forget about Syaoran, who gives a damn what he thinks. Just for once think about your self and try and stay cheerful for Tomoyo and I. If you ruin my proposal, I am going to hunt your bum down missy." Eroil teased, as he heard Sakura giggled in some strange Eroil way he made some sense.

" Please forgive me, don't hurt my poor cute bum." Sakura teased

" That's the Sakura-chan I remember."

" Thank you Eroil-kun, I love you."

" I love you too."

After Eroil's pep talk she felt she can do it, she can face the world again bravely.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed

"Yeah."

"Can you help me get ready?"

"Are you kidding. Yes!" Tomoyo shrieked rushing Sakura upstairs

* * *

Li's

"Syaoran, help your sister get ready; make sure she doesn't see Tommy-kun."

"Hai, Okka-sama."

He stepped in to the room where his sister's lay. And saw the beauty of his big sister Sheifa, sitting down already in her dress. A beautiful shoulder off dress, with a feather designed broach with silver crystals. Placed underneath the collarbone. The dresses swayed down hugging her waist, flaring down to her toes. The colour "sugar plum" brought out the colour of her amber eyes, also fiery feature of Sheifa. Her hair softly curled giving a circle frame to her delicate face. The minute you look at Shefia she was simply breath- taking.

'You look beautiful." Syaoran said leaning against the door.

"Thank you." Sheifa said stiffly wishing that people were in the room.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning," Syaoran said

"Why should I forgive you? You made me think that Tommy-kun wouldn't be accepted in to our family. I do not care what you think about Tommy-kun. This is my life Syaoran let me live it the way I please. Let me enjoy my engagement with out you interfering with it." Sheifa said coldly

" I accept Wu-san, I guess I was jealous now that Kinomoto and I broke up. I wished it was my special day." Syaoran replied hanging his head in shame

"Oh Syaoran-kun." Sheifa said giving Syaoran a hug

" You forgive me?" Syaoran asked

"Hai." Sheifa said placed a kiss on his cheek. " Remember this is Eroil-kun and Tomoyo-chan's special day too don't ruin it for them. If you do I will never talk to you again. Is it clear?"

" Hai, Okaa-sama."

" Now leave me so I can get ready."

* * *

T.B.C

I'm sorry for putting that but I accidentally forgot to save what I have wrote it had so much detail it killed me I'm really reallly really made and not in the mood to type any more I know I'm being a big bum but please forgive me. I mean I'm really sorry

p.s REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ PLZ PZL ZPL ZPZL PLZ ( AT LEAST 10 reviews for a better chapter 14 with more detail kkk!)

Islandsdreams

Xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Review lol


	14. Tears of joy tears tears of heartbreak

Omg I have been punished right after I uploaded my story omg you guys really surprised with the reviews I will be thanking people at the bottom cuz u ppl actually read the bottom and dun read the top cuz u wanna read the chapter... for chapters 12, 13 and authors note

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Tears of joy; tears of heartbreak **

The golden coloured grandfather clock, in the Li's Mansion, struck eight, as a low baritone tune echoed the household.

'Iie! Guests are coming everyone make everything is clean and stuff are in Order" Panicked Yelen running practically in circles making sure her daughter's engagement was absolutely "perfect". The door ball rang, giving vibration to the walls. Yelen jolted to her bedroom not wanting to see the first guest.

" Welcome to Sheifa-san and Wu-san's engagement. May I take your coat?" Said the butler remembering his lines

"Yes, you may," replied a feminine voice.

" Is Yelen-chan here?" asked the voice again trying to keep a conversation.

" She is upstairs in her room. Mindy-san will lead you up to her room." The butler said moving his hand to signal one of the maids' called Mindy to come forward.

" Thank you." Thanked the voice while Mindy led her upstairs to Yelen's door.

"Li-san, someone is wanting you." Mindy chirped at the door

"Bring them in." Yelen ordered not even glancing at the their face when they entered the room.

"So this is how you treat your sister, when she comes for her niece's engagement?" said the voice

" Rini-chan?" Yelen shrieked sounding surprised. " You came for Sheifa's engagement!"

"Are you doubting your own blood relative?"

"Maybe-

Rini interrupted her and said, " You doubt your own sister, whom you love."

" Look, I'm sorry, I've been under too much stress with the engagement planning." Yelen apologized tiredly

"That is why I came here early little sister." Rini said soothingly wrapping her arm around Yelen's neck.

"Pardon."

"I came early to help you."

" I am fine Rini-chan." Yelen stated. " Why don't you... help Sheifa-chan to get ready?"

" Fine, Yelen-chan, one of these day's you're going to need my help." Rini huffed and walked out the door.

"Finally!" Yelen squealed and continued to finish what she was doing.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo

* * *

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said while going down the stairs in her house. 

" You welcome, I knew you would come through." Replied Tomoyo

" Who's car are we taking?" Sakura pondered while she stared at the door.

"I have no idea." Tomoyo shrugged. " Well, we can ride in style, or we can ride rich."

" Ride rich?" Sakura questioned

" Take my limousine." Tomoyo stated, as it was the obvious thing in the world.

" I say limousine!" Cheered Sakura "By the way, what time are we leaving."

" How about 9 o'clock?" Tomoyo said glancing at the time, it was already half past eight.

"That gives us, half an hour to put final touches on our selves."

"What are you waiting for." Tomoyo squealed racing to Sakura's room.

* * *

9 o'clock

* * *

The chauffeur held the door to let Tomoyo and Sakura climb out the limousine. In front of their eyes' was the Li Mansion. 

" It look's so much bigger." Said Tomoyo

" Wow." Was all Sakura could say looking at the fountains spitting water out of the sprout. The flowers danced in harmony with the wind gliding softly; the grass was neatly trimmed. They stopped day dreaming and followed the stone path the entrance of the mansion.

" Good evening ladies, welcome to the engagement of Sheifa and Wu-san's engagement. May I take your coat?" said the butler

" Thank you." Chirped Sakura and Tomoyo handing their coat's to the butler.

" Here are your number's, when you're ready to leave hand this number back to me so I can retrieve your coat." Butler announced handing plastic key tag number's to both girls.

"Can you hold my number in your purse, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura

"Sure." Tomoyo replied not even questioning or wondering why Sakura gave her number to her.

"Yelen-san, is doing a great job so far." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo

" I know, for a minute I thought we had to dig around to find our coats." Tomoyo whispered back

" Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, over here." Eroil shouted waving his hands like crazy.

"There's lover-boy." Sakura teased while walking towards Eroil.

"You girls look divine." Gasped Eroil kissing Tomoyo's hand.

" So do you Eroil-kun, you look phenomenal!" Sakura replied back

" Sakura-chan look's better than I do." Tomoyo said honestly staring at Sakura's dress. It was v-neck dress; the slit stopped in the middle showing a bit of cleavage. A satin sash with rhinestones was wrapped underneath the bosoms. Below the satin sash was a lighter shade than the colour around the chest area, it swayed down and hugged her waist. The dress flared to her ankles; showing a bit of her silver beaded sandal. On her ear's she wore a dangling silver-tone earring. Her shoulder length hair was loose, some bits of strands rested on her shoulder. She looked _coquettish_.

" Tomoyo-chan, stop lying you look way better than I do." Whined Sakura, it was her turn to stare at Tomoyo. Above her collarbone she wore a clear pearl necklace. The dress was strapless. It had ruffles across the bosoms; in between the bosoms was a satin knot (same colour of the dress). The strands of cloth from the knot, flowed to the bottom of the dress. The dress hugged her upper section; stopped underneath the belly, it continued to flare to her feet. Lilac, which is the colour of her dress, brought out the amethyst eyes. Her hair curled, which made her look flirtatious.

"Eroil-kun who looks the best." Sakura said jabbing her finger on to his chest, while Eroil looked speechless staring at Tomoyo for help.

"Yes Eroil-kun, who looks delicious?"

"Tomoyo-chan?" squeaked Eroil

Sakura acted that she was ticked off at Eroil and said "So you are choosing, your girlfriend over your best friend. I see how it is."

Soon Eroil and Tomoyo and Sakura laughed, it's been a while since they all laughed or hanged together "dressed up". At half past nine Sheifa began to walk down the stairs followed by her mother and sister, every one stopped what they were doing, and watched Sheifa slowly walk down the stairs.

"She looks 'beautiful'." Breathed Sakura

"Beautiful, doesn't even describe her." Added Tomoyo

"May everyone in the room, please make their way to grand room." Shouted Yelen when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

" Shall we ladies." Gestured Eroil handing both his arms to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Okay." Replied both of them giggling, slipping their hands around Eriol's arm.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura walking hand by hand in to the engagement of Sheifa and Wu's.

Engagement

Tommy Wu sat nervously in his seat, waiting for his future fiancee to enter the room. Tommy's aqua eyes stared nervously through the pale see through silk cloth, which was decorated around the engagement area. The chairs were covered with a red seat cover and flowers were hanged in every corner of the room. Tommy thought he was the only one seated, but Syaoran and Tommy's family was seated in the chairs too lined up across the wall.

His chair and Sheifa's were in the middle of the room, so people could stand around them, watching both of them exchange engagement rings. Tommy heard noise coming through the door, his stomach began to feel strange and slowly the doors opened and guest filled up the room.

"Where is Sheifa-san?" Sakura scanning the room and trying to see over people's head. As soon Sakura said those words Sheifa entered the room, with the same people following her. Tommy stopped talking to himself and stared at Sheifa, absently his jaw dropped in surprise. His eyes widened when he saw, Sheifa walking towards him. His mind started to play a fantasy inside his head.

Sheifa started to walk slowly to her seat and sat down cutely with her hands placed on her lap. Her cheeks were still pink from the attention, but her eyes staring at her lap waiting for approval. Tommy's recovered from Sheifa's dress. She slowly looked at him and he nodded in approval.

The ceremony started after every one settled down. Sakura never saw anything so beautiful in her life. The priest said some holly words for some time, then the three sisters's brought their rings. Tommy slipped on the ring on Sheifa's finger, and waited till every one stopped taking pictures, soon Sheifa slipped the ring on Tommy's finger; everyone cheered and took pictures like crazy. The couple smiled and stayed seated so people could hand them their presents.

"Come on Tomoyo, let's get in line to see Sheifa-san and give her our presents." Sakura said tugging Tomoyo's arm

"Sure. Are you coming Eroil?" replied Tomoyo

"No, I have to meet Auntie Yelen."

"Come on!" Sakura said impatiently running to the line so she wouldn't have to wait long, after a few minutes they met Sheifa and Tommy.

"Congratulations Sheifa-san!" chirped the girls

"Thank you!" smiled Sheifa, giving her hand so Sakura and Tomoyo could glance at her ring.

"Tomoyo-chan let me see your hand!" Sheifa exclaimed randomly

"Sure, OK." Tomoyo said uncertainly raising an eyebrow. Behind Tomoyo's back Sakura gave her a hard look at Sheifa.

"Never mind." Said Sheifa

" Why did you want to look at my hand?" asked Tomoyo

"Here is my present!" exclaimed Sakura handing Sheifa handing her a purple box.

"What is it?" pondered Sheifa forgetting all about Tomoyo's question

"Open it and see." Exclaimed Sakura

"Ok. Oh my gosh you shouldn't Sakura-chan, this is so expensive, I don't deserve this." Gasped Sheifa with her hand over her mouth

"Nonsense, you bought me a necklace I wanted, I returned the favour. I couldn't stand seeing you drool over it every time we pass by the shop." Answered Sakura

"Sakura-chan, thank you." Sheifa said hugging Sakura

"Here is my gift." Tomoyo said handing her a card

Sheifa opened the card and read out loud, " You are entitled for one free wedding dress from Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sheifa asked uncertainly

"Well you are both the very first people to find out that I am opening a bridal shop, since you're having a wedding soon I thought it would be nice to give you this coupon, which is worth $5000 yen." Tomoyo explained

" Thank you Tomoyo-chan, I would love to get a wedding dress from your upcoming bridal store." Exclaimed Sheifa and she threw her arms around Tomoyo's neck.

"When does open?" Sakura asked

" Around mid August." Tomoyo said

" Oh, I see." Sakura said distracted by Eroil waving his arms up and down.

"Tomoyo-chan, I have to go the bathroom, wait here with Sheifa-san."

Sakura ran upstairs and gave Yelen the signal that it was go time and quickly went down so Tomoyo won't get suspicious.

"May I have your attention." Yelen said in to the mike

"Can every one in this room please go back the lobby, thank you."

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said

"Hi Tomoyo-chan again."

"That was fast. Why are you tired? You look as if you ran a marathon."

"It is nothing come on lets go to the lobby."

In a few minutes every one was back in to the lobby, so were Sheifa and Tommy standing with Yelen.

"Thank you, I am going to hand the mike to my nephew Eroil."

"Thank you, Auntie Yelen. Well first of all I want to congratulate my cousin Sheifa-chan and her to be husband Tommy-san for their engagement." Eroil said sounding stuttered

"I have a few words I want to say. It is really hard to find the one you most truly love in this world; it is also hard to find someone you can connect with so well. There is this girl I love so much, and I know that she loves me too. Even in my weird "moments". But here I am taking the biggest risk in my life to ask my girl. Will you marry me Tomoyo-chan?" Eroil said getting on one knee

"What?" Tomoyo said sounding shocked

"Go on." Sakura said giving Tomoyo a big push

Tomoyo landed in front of Eroil, saw him kneeling holding a small ring box. She was still in shock couldn't yet absorb the words Eroil had said.

"Hai." Whispered Tomoyo fingering her lips when she those words

"Pardon?" Eroil asked holding the mike to Tomoyo's face.

"Hai." Tomoyo said sounding strong. " I will marry you."

A smile broke on to Eroil's face, he slipped the ring on Tomoyo's face and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. The crowd clapped for the newly engagement. Sakura stared at Tomoyo and Eroil, she couldn't take it anymore and fled the mansion. Pair of eyes saw Sakura left and followed her to be she fled.

Sakura took the long way to the garden and kicked every thing in her path she saw.

She sat down on a big rock and stared at the scenery, she heard rustling sounds behind her but didn't turn her head.

All of a sudden a deep voice said, "Hello...Kinomoto-san."

"Pardon?" Sakura turned her head her eyes widen and the person she saw

"What are you doing here?" stuttered Sakura

"Trying to teach you a lesson." The voice said again stepping out of the shadows

* * *

T.B.C 

I had the best birthday (still March 30 just to let you no!) ever it was really good and stuff now I'm going out plus have to bribe parents to let me go to my friends party ahhhh :p I got really good grades on my report card 12 A's 4 B's lowest grade 75

For present from you guyz I would love 20 reviews and thats it thats all I'm asking for 20 reviews nothing less nothing more j ust 20 I would love if that happened this is present from me to you this chapter and present back from you to me is 20 reviews please

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

islandsdreams

Thanks to: themightylupe, L0v391, yukyungtang, mew-chan, littlemissshortstuff, Nausicaa, Mezumi Uchiha, krn5rul3, Vbabe24, Inuyashangel, cherriblossomxz, shyblossom, Chloena, lisa-chan, 2 OVERLY obsessed and those people who reviewed more than once I thank you

Comments:

krn5rul3: you almost cried (yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) sorry thats a good thing for me :D lol

cherriblossomxz: I'm going to keep quiet you are going to find that out in the next chapter

littlemissshortstuff: soonnnnnnn we meet him just to let you know maybe in chapter 16

Inuyashangel: read comment above (lol) lets poke syaoran it will be fun :P

Mezumi Uchiha: noo youuuuuu :p lol so random

L0v391: how did you know I was really lazy to write again? Ohh the summary... about that I'm not sure what I'm going to say for that

Yes and review


	15. Goodbye

Ok ahem I see how it is... Ok I see how it isss. Really mad

So this is a short chapter because I'm mad... lol not any more cuz this is how the chapter is supposed to be

Recap

A smile broke on to Eriol's face; he slipped the ring on Tomoyo's face and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. The crowd clapped for the newly engagement. Sakura stared at Tomoyo and Eriol; she couldn't take it anymore and fled the mansion. Pair of eyes saw Sakura left and followed her to be she fled.

Sakura took the long way to the garden and kicked every thing in her path she saw.

She sat down on a big rock and stared at the scenery, she heard rustling sounds behind her but didn't turn her head.

All of a sudden a deep voice said, "Hello...Kinomoto-san."

"Pardon?" Sakura turned her head her eyes widen and the person she saw

"What are you doing here?" stuttered Sakura

"Trying to teach you a lesson." The voice said again stepping out of the shadows

Chapter 15

Goodbye

"Syao-, I mean Li-san." Sakura said still in shock that Syaoran was in front of her eyes.

"Yes Kinomoto it's me...Li Syaoran."

"What do you want?"

"To tell you my feelings... about how I felt when you broke my heart."

"Syaoran- I mean Li." Sakura corrected hesitantly, "I felt bad about what happened. You're not the only one suffering."

" Oh please! Sakur-Kinomoto."

"Syaoran-kun, I thought you could _understand_. You knew me for various period you would know how I felt about the situation." Bellowed Sakura standing up pushing her face right in front of Syaoran's. Her chest heaved up and down in anger, and panted softly. Her finger pointing at his nose as both his eyes looked at it.

"_Understand_? God dammit, you thought I could **understand**. You had no idea what I was going to say. And then you throw a break up in front of my face!"

"You do not no how hard it was to say ' no Otou-san, I can't do that'. I disrespect my Otou-san, and Onii-chan." Screamed Sakura spitting in to his face.

" You bitch!" shrieked Syaoran lifting his hand up in anger, throwing it across her face. The loud popping sound could be heard. Her hands flew on top of her head and her legs kicked up in the air. It was all to fast what just happened.

Sakura's eyes widened at what happened. The pain in the middle of her back throbbed, her lip started to bleed. Her cheek's stings and she couldn't open her mouth. Slowly Sakura pushed her self up the rock. While Syaoran stared helplessly at her, wondering what he should do.

"You are right Li. I don't understand. That is why I call our relationship **OVER**." Spat Sakura turned her head to the right so she wouldn't face Syaoran.

"Look Sakur-

"What did I just say?" Stated Sakura coldly, "_Go away!_ I don't want to see you ever again."

"I guess this is goodbye... Kinomoto." Syaoran whispered softly, "Goodbye my little cherry blossom, good bye forever."

After Syaoran left. Sakura's breathing became rapid; you could hear her soft pants about five centimeters away. She closed her eyes and bit the skin inside her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes one by one. Finally Sakura broke down and cried. She cried long and hard. A few minutes passed and dozed off to the sound of her sobbing.

Here it is chapter 15 "Goodbye" you guys must be mad at me... Well here I am sick again grr missed 2 days of school, which is really bad, because now I have to catch up when I go back tomorrow. Chapter 15 done and mission accomplished! Now follow the arrow to the review box... at least 10 reviews for a chapter 16 or else... dun dun DUN! Oh nd thank you for the wishes i did have a good b'day

NOw review


	16. I accept

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGOM

102 reviews OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGOMGOMGOMG I LOVE YOU GUYXXXXXXXXX U GUYZZZ ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCK! (eww I sound so rocker) YOU GUYZ ARE THE BESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ok I present chapter 16

* * *

I accept

Chapter 16

* * *

This is strange, I feel as if I'm lying in feathers. Sakura thought she opened her eyes to see the colour white all around her.

"Hoe? Did I die." Sakura cried looking at her self seeing she was wearing white.

"You're dreaming Sakura." A soft melodious voice said behind her.

"Hoe!" Sakura said again turning around, to see whom it was "Ahh!"

" Hello Sakura." A beautiful long black coloured hair women, with ever blazing green eyes. Was in the air perched with her hands on her thighs with her back sticking out.

"O-kka-san?" whispered Sakura, " What am I doing here?"

"You're dreaming." Nadeshiko giggled and glided through the air with the help of her wings.

"Dreaming?" Sakura said sounding confused, " if I'm dreaming, what am I doing her with you Okka-san."

"You see I wanted to tell you something. What better way to tell you inside your dream." Nadeshiko explained with a starry-eyed expression and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Hoe-

"What are we waiting for. Let's go down memory lane." Nadeshiko grabbed Sakura's hand and tugged her towards hundreds of doors.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sakura asked suspiciously, " What if you open the wrong door?"

"Loosen up, Sakura dear. Enjoy what you're going to do." Nadeshiko opened a brown looking door. The minute she opened it her mother pulled her in to a time warp. The swirling colours made Sakura dizzy and sick. A few seconds later Nadeshiko gracefully fell, while Sakura fell down with a thud.

"Oww." Sakura whined rubbing her sore bottom, "Where are we okka-san?"

"In my memory?" Nadeshiko said in a whisper.

Sakura didn't realize she was in a hospital, the nurses in white dresses, doctors rushing to a sick patient. And pale white building, made her feel as if she was in a mental institute.

"Any minute now." Nadeshiko mumbled biting her lip in annoyance.

"Nani?" Sakura asked her question was shortly answered when a group of nurses was rushing to a nearest room pushing a hospital stretcher. Inside the bed was Kameko with her legs up, she moaned in pain. Most of the Doctors and Nurses blocked the rest of Kameko's body from Sakura who couldn't tell what was wrong with her.

"What is wrong with Kameko-san?" Sakura asked

"Follow me." Nadeshiko said following the doctors and nurses to Kameko's room.

After entering Kameko's room, Sakura thought her room reminded her of those pregnancy areas.

"Where is Kameko?"

"Shush."

A few seconds later a younger version of Nadeshiko entered room. She was dressed in a nurse gown with her hair tied in to a bun. She opened the curtain where Kameko rested. On the stretcher laid Kameko, her eyes closed, make up messed up and her hair all over the place. It was hard to believe Kameko a beautiful young lady was in this condition.

"Hello, I'm nurse Nadeshiko Amayia." A young 18-year-old student nurse opened the curtain revealing Kameko, Sakura and Nadeshiko. But this was all a memory so Nadeshiko couldn't see them.

"Kameko-san?" She gasped reading the paper

"Amayia-chan?"

"It's Kinomoto-chan now."

"How d-id this happen?" Nadeshiko approached Kameko slowly, looking at her round plump belly.

"A months after he told me you two were engaged. He was drunk in a club, I wasn't. He started hitting on me then it turned to both of us stripping our clothes. I couldn't stop him; I wanted him to continue. I- loved him." Kameko explained.

"He never told me of this." Nadeshiko said

"He didn't remember at all." Kameko spat

Nadeshiko looked at her half plump belly, and looked at Kameko who was almost ready to give birth

"If I give birth to a baby girl, we would get your future son and my future daughter married."

"Nadesh-Amayia-chan? This isn't necessary."

"It is, my daughter of Fujitaka and his son getting married, is one way of them together." Nadeshiko explained and left the room to get equipment. A second after she left Kameko went in to labor, nurses rushed Kameko to the pregnancy room and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

"My turn is coming next, promise you will get them together. Nadeshiko whispered to Kameko.

"Hai." Kameko said fingering her child, hoping that she would survive the world of single parenting.

Sakura watched the scene between her mother and Kameko. She finally understood what her mother would have wanted; she started at her mother for the last time but was interrupted by-

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said gently tapping her face

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura grumbled as she opened her eyes

"Are you ok? How are you feeling." Tomoyo questioned, "How is your back?"

"Hoe?" Sakura said immediately last nights events flowed back in to her brain, " I got my answer."

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked again

Sakura slowly got out of bed her back ached but she kept walking, down the stairs she went until she reached her destination. Sakura picked up the phone and dialed a number.

" Ling residence." Kameko said

"Kameko-san." Sakura whispered

"Sakura-san?"

"I agree. Do you hear me, I agree." Sakura repeated it twice and hung up suddenly collapsed on her couch.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed rushing to her aid.

"You should be with Eroil-kun, celebrating. Not worrying about me. Sakura said sleepily pointing at her engagement ring.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I have to worry about you first."

"No you don't." Her last words spoken before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Kameko residence _

"Amy-chan, call Wei Chan-san we need to start making arrangements for the wedding." Kameko yelled

* * *

That is it dun dun dun

Yes you must be all shocked now (ducks audiences tomatoes)

But plzzzz review to find out what will happen in the next chapter

Called _Surviving with out you_ at least 10 reveiws ok

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

islandsdreams


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

AHAH I'm so sorry (

I had some lyk

Technical

Difficulties

With ths

Fanfic accoutni couldn't remember

My

Lyk

Email ws screwed nd i took lyk 1 year i lyk got it bak lyk 2 days agoo D YAY ME LMAO okayy yes i'm serious

lmao my idotic self

User so that was lyk a bitch eh O

Lmao I'm bak with SWEARNG WAT NOW D

AHA )

Any ways

My lovely fans

Thank u for waiting

Do not worry

I am

Starting to move my gracious ass in to completeling this story okayy ;

Nd I jst started to write SO FAR I WROTE THE TITLE YAY D LMAO

U guys probably hav murderous eyes by now the title thts is wat ur thnking O LAMO )

I got the plot in my head

Its gonan be delicious)

Yummy )

Rawr

Jst review plzzz I wanna see whose alive

**idreammxx**


End file.
